It all starts with a fieldtrip
by allyfan101
Summary: Highschool AU: Dean and Cas has known each other for a year, when a fieldtrip changes everything... Rated M for later chapters...
1. Fieldtrip!

**_HI THERE! This is my first fanfic, so i'm not as good s everybody else... and English is not my native language so any mistakes are entirely mine... yadda yadda ydadda..._**

**_Supernatural is not owned but me, but my our all almighty master Eric Kripke... _**

**_It all starts with a fieldtrip_**

Chapter 1:

It was a sunny and warm day and Dean Winchester was on his way to school. He didn't live far from the school, so he didn't bother to waste any gas on driving the 1-mile he had. He had his school-blazer thrown over his shoulder bag and his iPod blasting some ZZ-Top in his ears. It was the perfect morning.

He did as he did every morning; he went by his best friend, Castiel Novak's, house and found him waiting for him on the porch. He was sitting with a cup of coffee in his hands and his blazer and bag lying next to him. Dean walked up to the porch while he took his earplugs out of his ears.

"Hey Cas" he said.

"Hey Dean" Cas said. "Want some coffee?" He held out his cup for Dean to take, and he did.

He took a couple of slurps of it and made a grimace. "Yawk! Even with milk it tastes way to bitter!" he said.

Castiel chuckled. "That's because I don't put a million spoons of sugar in my coffee." he said as he took the cup and placed it near the door. They did that every morning and Cas would take the cup inside when he got home. Dean and Cas hadn't been friends for long. They met a year ago and not long after they both knew immediately they were going to be friends. They could talk about everything and argue about it at the same time, it was like they were never going to run out of subjects.

They walked to school and met up with their friends in class before the bell rang. It was a private school, were the boys and the girls were separated and they had to wear school uniforms every day. Their teacher, Mr. Uriel, entered the class and they sat down at their own table. Dean was sitting in front of Cas and next to them were Chuck, Crowley and Ash.

"Okay everybody, open your books on page 145…. Ash, start reading from the top" Mr. Uriel said as he pointed at Ash.

He was the ordinary boring high school teacher. They were doing a project on the ecosystem in lakes and how the different animals breathed or what ever they did. Dean thought it was boring, so he wrote something down on a piece of paper and managed to throw it over his shoulder to Cas' table. Castiel frowned and opened it, making sure the teacher didn't see him.

Castiel chuckled at the paper. It was a drawing of their teacher as a Daphnia going _'blah blah'._

"Anything you want to share with the class, Mr. Novak?" asked Mr. Uriel.

"No sir, nothing" Castiel said waving his hands in defense. Dean looked down in his book, desperately trying to hide a grin.

The rest of the class went boring as always. But before the class left the classroom, Mr. Uriel had an announcement:

"Class, in two weeks our class, the one below and the one above us are going on a fieldtrip to a forest up in the mountains. It will be for a week and you all have to write a paper on one specific plant in the ecosystem that you will study while you are there. You will be spending the nights in a tent and there will be assignments during the day."

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Dean, Cas and the guys were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. It had been two days since they had been told about their little fieldtrip to the forest. They had been giving a bunch of papers for their parents to sign and whom they were going to share tent with.<p>

"Great" Dean said annoyingly when he read his assignment through on what he was suppose to write about on his paper. "I think Mr. Uriel somehow saw my drawing of him…"

"Let me guess, Daphnia?" Said Cas as he snatched the paper out of Dean's hands and started to read while chewing on his lunch.

"Hey guys," said a familiar voice behind them.

It was Dean's little brother, Sam. He was coming straight from his geography class. It was his class that was going with them on the fieldtrip. Castiel and Chuck's elder brothers were in the class above them and was also going on the trip.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said as Sam sat down next to Cas. Sam saw what Castiel was reading and sighed.

"You got your assignment to?" he asked, looking at Dean. "Who are you going to share tent with?"

"You" said Castiel with his mouth full of his sandwich, not looking away from the paper as he closely studied it.

"Really?" said Dean, snatching the paper back from him.

"Yes, Dean. And you're not the only one who is sharing their tent with their brother. I'm sharing with Gabriel and Chuck is sharing with his brother…" Cas muffled, still with food in his mouth.

"Hm" Dean huffed. Why had they been pared up with their brothers? Not that he didn't mind, he had many times gone tenting with Sam, usually with their dad or Cas, so nothing new really…

**Review**** please... helps the process... ^^**


	2. ACDC and gummi bears

**_If you were wondering why Sam is only one grade below Dean, it's because he is so smart for a 14 year old he skipped a couple of classes. And Gabriel is suppose to be a couple of years older than Cas, but because he i so stupid he went a couple of grades down... _**

**_I have no idea how the American school system works (the only thing i know is what i've learned from The Simpsons), so please tell me if it doesn't make any sense... ^^_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ACDC and gummy bears..._**

Chapter 2:

Two weeks have passed and it was time for the fieldtrip. Dean and Sam had packed their bags and were on their way to the school in the car with their dad, John.

A part of Dean didn't wanted to go because of the all the studying they had to do and because he checked out the weather and saw it was going to rain most of the days and he was not up for a wet sleeping bag. But another part of him actually wanted to go because he used to love fieldtrips when he and Sam were kids. The memory of the smell of a campfire at sunset while roasting marshmallows on the fire was almost making Dean drool.

They arrived at the school were they met up with Cas and Gabriel, after they had said bye to their father, and got in one of the busses with the other school kids. Dean and Cas sat next to each other in the back of the bus, sharing Dean's earplugs listening to some AC/DC while they ate a bag of chips and some gummy bears that Cas had brought for the trip.

The ride was about 5 hours. Dean had fallen asleep with his face resting against the window and jerked awake when the bus hit a bump. He took his hand up to wipe away the saliva he had drooled down his chin while he looked to his left and found Castiel. Dean touched the bridge of his nose and tried to shake the sleep away. Cas was leaning against Dean's shoulder, completely asleep. Dean smiled. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, with his lips slightly parted and his dark hair all fluffy. He ran a hand through his hair, which made the boy stir, and practically snuggled up against Dean's chest. Dean flushed. That wasn't his intention, but yet again it felt kind of nice, and he could feel his pants getting tighter.

'_Hold on! What is happening?' _Dean thought. His best friend was snuggling up against him and he liked it. This was totally new to Dean and he suddenly felt awkward and uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and tried to push Castiel into an upright position. But Dean's movements only made Cas stir and move closer to him. Dean couldn't do anything. But to his luck the bus hit another bump in the road that made Cas jolt awake with a groan. Cas pushed himself up and turned his head while he rubbed his eye, still sleepish.

Suddenly he was facing Dean, starring him straight in the eye, blue meeting green, only inches away from each other. Neither of them said anything, they were both frozen. The situation felt awkward and uncomfortable but yet Dean had a weird feeling in his chest as he could feel his heart jumping behind his ribcage. This was actually really embarrassing.

"Oi! Look at the lovebirds over there!" they heard Crowley laugh from a couple of seats before them. Both Cas and Dean turned their heads towards Crowley, just to see him and their friends laughing, and then back at each other. The moment turned awkward and uncomfortable again. Cas cleared his throat and sat back in his seat, straitening his hoodie as he tried to hide his flushed face.

On the rest of the trip they stayed quiet and not daring to make eye contact in fear of another embarrassment.

* * *

><p>After another hour of awkward silence they had finally arrived at the drop off and they were going to walk the rest of the way to their camp. Their class's bus arrived first and they all got out and got their bags and waited for instructions from their teacher. Cas was leaning against the bus all by himself, looking over at Dean who was talking to Ash further away. Dean had been ignoring Cas since the "incident". He felt bad about what happened on the bus. He somehow scared Dean, but he didn't want him to ignore him forever. Cas' luck had turned when he saw Dean and Ash coming towards him. Dean didn't look at Cas, but he walked right in front of him and stood. Cas was confused, what was he gonna- Dean picked up his bag that was lying in front of Castiel's feet before Castiel could finish his thought. '<em>Oh!'<em> Thought Cas when he realized it.

As Dean stood and fumbled with his bag, Cas cleared his throat. Dean looked up.

"Dean… I... umm…" Cas really didn't know what to say. Dean sighed.

"Look Cas-" was all Dean managed to say before someone accidently pushed him in the back and his face crashed into Cas with a groan. Their lips met and their eyes widened. Dean was frozen, he had no idea what was going on and wasn't in control of his body.

This wasn't really what Cas had in mind, but yet he couldn't help but feel the softness of Deans lips. So since he was pushed up against the bus, he took the liberty to taste the other boy's lips and closed his eyes.

As soon as Dean felt Cas lick his bottom lip, he immediately pulled away.

"…E-err…" said Cas. Dean remained silent, still in awe of the brief and awkward kiss.

"I-I..." Dean managed to fumble out. This was WAY awkward! But to his luck, Mr. Uriel called the class for them to pick up their bags and start walking.

Dean took the opportunity to escape; he took his bag and walked towards the woods with the others, giving Cas one last gaze before he walked. Cas stood there for a while before snapping out of it, picked up his bag and took off. They held a long distance between them for the half hour of walking to the campsite.

'_It's gonna be a long week'_ thought Cas.

**Hope people are still reading ^^**


	3. Dreaming

**_OMG, people actually like my story!(according to the alert mails I've got^^) DAFUQ? Awesome…!_**

_**Dreaming**_

Chapter 3:

The campsite was in the middle of a forest. It was a very beautiful place with a big lake, not far from their tents. The tents were divided in three groups and in the middle of it, the big campfire, were they eat, was located.

It had been 3 days since they arrived at the campsite. When they arrived, Cas set the tent up for him and Gabriel, and Dean did the same for him and Sam. Dean hadn't spoken a word to Cas since the awkward kiss the other day, and that annoyed Cas. Their tents were close located so he could easily go over and talk to him, but every time he tried someone interrupted him. He needed to talk to him, because it was getting on his nerves. Dean was not going to ignore Cas forever!

As Cas sat by the campfire, eating his breakfast, he sees Dean sit down on the wooden-benches next to him, eating his bowl of serial the school had brought for them. Cas saw it as a perfect opportunity to talk to Dean.

_It's now or never _thought Cas. He got up and walked towards the other boy and sat down next to him on the bench. Dean's head sprung up in surprise.

"Look Dean, you've been ign-" Cas started but was again cut off by Mr. Uriel.

"Okay class, todays assignment..." He yelled. "You will be divided in two, the first group will go to the other side of the lake and study the plant life there and the second group will stay here and study the plant life on this side of the lake. Then later we will compare, two and two, and you will have time to collect the data and write on the rapport. But remember your raincoats, its gonna rain today…"

Cas jaw tightened. He had never hated a teacher more than right now. He looked at Dean in silence as the other boy did the same. Cas looked deeply into his green orbs, looking for answers to why he was ignoring him but they soon flickered down on his lips for a while and then back up at Cas. Was he thinking about kissing him? He could feel his heart pounding at the thought.

Cas was about to say something but was again cut of by Mr. Uriel, who had al of the sudden appeared in front of them.

"Mr. Novak, you will go with the first group… Mr. Winchester will stay here…" He said and handed him the assignments they were suppose to do.

Cas took them, got up and walked away. He had given up on talking to Dean.

* * *

><p>It was raining. A lot.<p>

Dean was standing in the lake, water to his knees searching at the bottom for some plants he was suppose to write the rapport about. And he was not making any progress. Dean had never felt more miserable in his life. He was wet, cold, annoyed and he kept thinking about Castiel. He knew he had been ignoring him and that Cas wanted to talk to him about it but he just didn't want to. After the so-called "kiss", Dean knew Cas had somehow changed. And it was probably his fault. But what was he suppose to do?

It was obviously going to be a very awkward and uncomfortable conversation and Dean didn't know anything worse than that!

"Dean?" he heard from behind him. It was Chuck.

Dean was searching meters away from the others, and he was so caught up with his thoughts he didn't hear Chuck come splashing behind him*.

"Yeah?" Dean said.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Uhh… sure?" Dean shrugged.

Chuck took a beep breath, like he was about to do something he would regret. Dean frowned at that.

"What is going on with you and Cas? ". Dean turned to face him. Still frowning. "I mean, Cas and I talked yesterday and he told me that he and you hadn't spoken in days…"

Chuck looked puzzled. He knew them both very well and found it very odd that they weren't talking. It was just something he had never imagined was possible.

"Umm…" Dean mumbled.

"I know it's none of my business, but I'm just worried…. I mean, you two are so close and all…"

Dean nodded, not sure what to say. Really, he didn't want to say anything. Besides, it's not really any of Chuck's business.

"You're right…" Dean sighed. "It _is_ none of your business!" And then he turned around and walked towards the shore. Luckily he already had the plants he needed for his projects in his raincoat pocket.

As the rain pored down Dean went back to his tent and started studying.

* * *

><p>Someone was unzipping Deans tent while he was asleep (obviously, it woke him up). He opened his eyes and sat up to see whom it was, only to be met by a very soaked Cas entering the tent.<p>

"Cas?" Dean said confused. Castiel didn't say a word. He zipped up the tent behind him and crawled towards Dean.

Dean's heart was pounding and his breath was quickening. Castiel moved the books and notepad that was lying in Deans lap and straddled him. Dean was very confused, but didn't resist. Cas stroke a hand in his hair, admiring him and starring deep into his green orbs as they stared back. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as Cas stoked his thumb across his parted lips.

"W-what are you doing?..." Dean whispered, a little hoarse from his sleep.

"C'mon Dean… you know you want to..." Cas answered. Dean could feel his breath on his lips all hot and seducing (?). He had never been more aroused in his life.

And then Cas leaned down and pressed his lips to Deans, is tongue tracing the outline of his lips, then pushing in softly, almost testing if he was welcome. He surely was. Dean grabbed the back of his neck and puled him closer; deepening the kiss, while his other hand was tugging on Cas' wet raincoat, trying to get it of his shoulders. All of Cas' clothes were wet but Dean didn't care. All he was caring about was the boy's warmth and his soft lips.

Dean lay back down and pulled the other boy with him, never breaking the kiss. Heat pooled inside him and his skin felt on fire as Castiel traced his hands down his chest and their tongues slid and twisted against each other gently.

"Cas" he groaned pulling away and closing his eyes as he felt him trail his lips down his neck towards his collarbone nipping and sucking gently. Dean moaned bringing his hands up and fisting them in his hair. It was everything he wanted right now and to feel him kissing down his hot skin felt amazing and surreal.

"Dean.." Cas moaned. "Dean… ah… D-Dean…. DEAN!"

"Argh!" Dean jolted up and awake, panting, only to scare a very confused Sam, who was entering the tent.

Dean spun up in a seating position, only to discover that he had the biggest boner in the world of boners. Luckily to him, his biology book was still lying in his lap. He held on to the book; trying desperately to hide what was going on in his pants.

"Dude, you okay?" Sam asked. "You're sweating… "

"… I-I'm fine…" me stammered. "I err… I just gotta get some air…". Dean got up and passed Sam and threw the book before he ran over the meadow and into the woods.

'_Oh my God, I think I might have a crush on my best friend!' _was constantly going through Dean's head.

Dean hadn't really realized it, but it was still raining, and when he was deep enough in the woods he stopped.

"The fuck is wrong with you!" he panted.

He could still feel his boner pounding inside his boxers and thought the cold rain would make it go away soon. But the images of Castiel in his dream were constantly replaying in his head, so basically… he was screwed. _Jesus Dean! Pull yourself together _He thought. _I've got to get rid of this before anyone sees it. Okay, something not arousing… _Dean was basically panicking at this point. He looked up at the raining sky.

_Clouds! yes clouds… They're white and puffy, and match well on a nicely blue sky… blue…Cas' eyes are blue, oh god his eyes are so sexy… NO DEAN! _

It was like his left-brain half was fighting against his right.

_Think, man think! Erh.. Old wrinkled people? Which reminds me, me and Sammy has to visit grandma next week- DUDE DON'T THINK ABOUT YOUR GANDMA WHEN YOU HAVE A BONE-_

Dean's thoughts were cut of when he heard the snap of twigs behind him. He spun around to see Cas coming out from behind some trees.

**DUN DUN DAAAAA! *****dramatic music*******

**Cliffhanger! **

**New chapter will be up soon! Like, very soon! It's already done ^^ -ish?**


	4. Don't say you have a boner!

**LOL, the title kinda gives it away, doesn't it?**

**I've been told, in a review, that I'm not good at spelling, and to that I just say: "fuck it! I'm Danish! This is un-beta'ed so don't like, don't read!"  
>But if otherwise: enjoy!<strong>

**_Don't say you have a boner!_**

Chapter 4:

Cas was looking down while zipping up his pants. He lifted his head and froze when he caught the sight of Dean.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Dean asked. Cas had his raincoat-hoodie over his head, but Dean could see he was already soaked from the rain and _God did he look sexy soaked._

"Err… peeing…" Cas said embarrassed. "You weren't peaking on me, were you?"

"…No"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Errm… "_Don'tsayyouhaveaboner! Don'tsayyouhaveaboner! Don'tsayyouhaveaboner! _"No reason..."

"So you decided to run about half a mile from the campsite, for no reason at all…?". Cas frowned.

"Um…Yeah…"

"...Fine, suits yourself…" he shrugged and started to move.

Cas passed Dean as he was about to walk back to the campsite, but Dean grabbed him hard on his upper arm and stopped him from moving. Dean needed to have a word from him. He pushed Castiel back in front of him so hard he almost fell on his ass.

"The hell jackass?" Cas said angry as he flipped the hoodie off his head.

"Why did you kiss me?" Dean was getting angry and frustrated now. He needed answers.

"What?"

"You heard me! Why?" Dean was yelling now.

"It was an accident, Dean!"

"No it wasn't! Our lips met and you closed you eyes and kissed me back! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I DIND'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" this was turning into a childish argument.

YES YOU DID!"

"DOES IT MATTER? IT WAS A MISTAKE! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

"JUST TELL MY WHY!"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" and that's what started the chain reaction.

Dean froze for a split second before he grabbed Cas' coat and crashed their lips together hard. He groaned at the taste of rainwater and Castiel on his lips and clutched him towards him.

Castiel was a bit shocked but not long after he gripped his fingers into Dean's sopping wet hair as the kiss grew more passionate and they explored each other's mouths.

Cas tasted like vanilla and marshmallows, which didn't surprise him since he knows how much he loved them.

The kiss was messy and feverish. Dean tangles a hand in the back of Castiel's jacket, which resulted with a low moan vibrating in his throat.

They broke apart gasping for air.

"Since…. Since when?" Dean panted, his forehead resting against Castiel's, eyes still closed.

"Since... The first time I saw you… in the locker rooms after PE, you were leaning against it, all sweaty form Baseball practice…" Cas smiled at the memory. "You weren't warring any shirt" he chuckled.

Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, this time more soft and passionate. Cas threw his arm around Dean's neck as he smiled into the kiss. Dean's swung his arms around his waist and pulled his body flesh against his own.

As soon as Castiel felt Deans (_at this point,_ forgotten) boner against his thigh he drew back and looked at him. Dean was blushing. Cas looked down.

"What exactly _were_ you doing out here?" Cas smirked.

"Erh…" Dean didn't know what to say, but this was quite embarrassing, so he just told him the truth. "Had a dream, got a boner, Sam entered tent, ran half a mile, it didn't went away, met you and the rest… you already know…"

"A dream? What was it about?" Cas smiled as he pushed his own hard erection flush against Dean's. Dean's eyes went wide, at the realization, and smiled.

"You… well, _this_ to be more specifically…"

Castiel blushed. He leaned up and kissed Dean once again. "I guess dreams really do come true".

Dean smiled and kissed him again.

Castiel traced a hand under Dean's soaked t-shirt and up the warm skin. He wanted Dean like nothing else in the world; he just couldn't get enough of him.

While his left arm was still around the other boy's neck, he opened the belt, then the buttons, unzipped them and pulled out his cock and started stroking it.

Dean gasped at the sudden action. He went to Cas' belt to return the action but was cut off by Castiel's left hand.

"No." Castiel whispered against Dean's lips. "I want this just for you".

Castiel knew this was all new for Dean, so he thought he should just start out slow with him.

Dean had been hard for long and he could feel the orgasm rising quickly. While Dean licked the roof of the other boy's mouth, Castiel started stroking in a faster phase and took his left hand to massage his balls.

"Ah… _Ngh_ Cas…" Dean moaned. He felt it before it happened, as he clutched his grip on Castiel and came all over his hand with a loud cry on Castiel's lips.

The rain was still pouring and the sun was setting. Dean was breathless and leaning against Castiel's forehead again.

"You are _fucking_ amazing Cas…" He whispered as he traced his thumb over his swollen lips.

Cas chuckled. "I try..." He tucked Dean away while kissing him one last time before pulling away. Dean whined at the missing warmth. "We've been gone for 45 minutes… we should probably get back"

'_Why is it time always moves fast when you're having fun_?' Dean thought.

* * *

><p>They walked back hand in hand, when they reached the campsite the rain had finally stopped. Dean saw Gabriel and Sam running towards them. He let go of Castiel's hand, which only made Cas frown at him.<p>

"Cassie!" exclaimed Gabriel and snapped Castiel out of his glare.

"Dean!" cried Sam at the same time.

"Where've you two been!" they yelled in unison.

"Just… out... in the forest…" Dean twitched.

"For an hour? You just vanished without any word!" Gabriel asked angrily.

"We had some things to sort out" Castiel deadpanned.

* * *

><p>Turns out both Sam and Gabriel had been worried for their whereabouts and had talked to Mr. Uriel about getting out a search team out for them. Dean thought they had over exaggerated a bit and told Mr. Uriel that such a thing wouldn't happen again.<p>

_But Dean was definitely going to let I happen again… _

* * *

><p><strong>THERE! They finally kissed! <strong>

**I know the ending is a bit short, but it's late and I'm tired, and I just need to finish this chapter… *yawn***

**Don't worry the story is not over till the fat lady sings. Now, I might put that in?**

**I don't know how long it's gonna be, but keep writing reviews and come with ideas, 'cause it helps the process! ^^**

**HELP: what is it called in English when you don't move in water? Like, only your legs and arms do that circle thing so you don't move back and forth? i know it's not swimming -.-' and translated it would be "stepping water" and that just sounds weird... **

**BTW: do I suck at writing smut? (or is it slash?), I'd like to know : )**


	5. Cold water

**QUICKLY! IN THE LAST CHAPTER IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE DEAN WHO LET GO AF CASTIEL'S HAND IN THE END! I TRIED TO CHANGE IT BUT I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S UP OR NOT! Sorry…**

**_Cold water_**

Chapter 5:

Today they were going home and Castiel couldn't sleep. He constantly repeated yesterday afternoon's session with Dean in his head. Just thinking of it made his stomach feel warm and fuzzy, and it made him smile.

Luckily Gabriel was long gone in dreamland, probably dreaming of some candy mountain he had to climb, so he wouldn't question him for his sudden happiness.

Last night when the campfire was burning, Castiel plumped down next to Dean with a bag of marshmallows. They were leaning against each other for warmth, with their knees rubbing. Castiel had never felt happier.

He startled when someone unzipped his tent. He sat up and smiled when he saw it was Dean. Dean was squatting at the opening, only wearing shorts, smiling and with the sunrise-orange-light shined behind him_, 'Oh God! Why does he have to look that good?'_ he thought. His perfect green eyes, muscular body, his smile…. _God, his smile_…

"Come here. I have to show you something." Dean whispered as he held out a hand for him to take.

Castiel looked at his watch, then back up at him. "Dean, it's 5:12 in the morning…"

"Just put on some shorts and follow me."

Castiel hesitated for a moment but took his shorts from his bag, put them on and got out of the tent. The sun was rising and the sky had a beautifully orange/pink-ish color over it.

Dean took his hand and headed them towards the lake. When they reached it, Dean stopped and took a few steps back. Cas frowned at him but then Dean started running. He ran out on the dock "woohoo"-ing and jumped out in the air and landed in the water with a big splash. Castiel smiled and ran out but stopped at the edge.

"Come on! It's great!" Dean said as he splashed water on him.

"Ah! It's cold!"

"It gets warmer when you're in"

"Dean, I'm not going in the water, I'll catch a cold!"

"Fine, just come here". Dean grabbed the edge and pushed himself up as Cas squatted down. He smiled and kissed him on the lips. Dean grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward and into the water.

"No no DEA-" was all Cas managed to say before he was under the water with a splash.

He came above water, shaking his head so his hair was sticking up everywhere. Dean was laughing at him. He splashed water on him with his hands, and Dean did the same. The water wasn't so cold after all.

"Told you it would be warmer" Dean chuckled when the splashing stopped.

Cas swam closer to Dean and wrapped his arms around his neck while he was treading water. Dean wrapped his arms around hit waist and pulled him closer. He leaned in and kissed him; tracing his tongue along Castiel's.

"Deja vú" Cas whispered with the thoughts of last night still on his mind.

Dean chuckled and rubbed his nose against Cas' in an Eskimo kiss.

They continued like that for a while. Kissing, grabbing, talking, swimming, splashing but eventually Cas got cold and they got up and sat on the dock; enjoying the sun for a moment.

Dean lay back and closed his eyes. Cas lay close to him, resting his head on his shoulder seeking warmth, and received it when Dean wrapped his arm around him. '_This morning couldn't get any better!' _thought Cas. But it could!

He sat up, straddled Dean's lap, leaned down and kissed him roughly. Dean, whose eyes were now wide open, gave a noise of surprise as Cas' grabbed a handful of his golden brown hair and himself took at hold on Castiel's sides.

Their tongues swirled together in a messy, heated, fight for dominance.

Castiel pushed his hard groin down on Dean's; creating friction between them as Cas moved to his neck, sucking there.

"Dean… I _want_ you" Castiel murmured between kisses.

And that's when it hit Dean.

_Sex_.

He had never had sex with a boy before; he honestly didn't know what to do when it came to such situations (he never actually imagined himself_ in_ one) and he knew Cas hadn't lost his virginity yet, he mention it months back.

He wasn't even sure if he was gay! It had all happed so fast.

He didn't want to upset or hurt Cas but his mind was filled with doubt. Not that he wasn't attracted to him (I think we got that confirmed in the last chapter!) he was mainly just confused and scared of… dare he say it, _sex._..

"Cas, wait"

Castiel stopped, leaning up and frowned down at him, tilting his head. "What's wrong, Dean?"

"I just-… this is all weird and new for me…"

"What is?"

"This whole boy-on-boy-thing" That did not come out as he had intended.

"What, so kissing me and letting me jerk you off last night, _wasn't_ something you wanted? You don't want me 'cause I'm a boy? Well screw you!"

"Wait Cas, no, no-" Cas lifted himself up but Dean grabbed his arm in the process and flipped them over so Dean was on top, knees on either side of his hips. He kissed him briefly.

"Castiel Novak, you stubborn son of a bitch." He chuckled. "I want you, hell, I _need_ you"

Dean stared deeply into his blue orbs. Cas was generally very confused but kept listening.

"I just… this is new to us both, I just think we should take it slow"

"Dean, when I met you, you were dating Lisa so sex can't be that new to you"

"This is different, Cas. You make my head go all fuzzy, Lisa didn't. This is special, and I want your first time, _our_ first time, to be special and not on some random dock in the middle of a forest."

Castiel was silent for a while.

"Who are you and what have you done to Dean Winchester?" Cas chuckled.

"I know, this is totally a chick flick moment!" Dean laughed.

"Fine. We'll go slow" Cas smiled.

Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Castiel deepened it and placed his hand behind his neck.

"That also gives me time to find out how you actually _do it_" Dean said when he pulled back.

"Well, now at least, we have a proper excuse to watch porn" Cas chuckled and then kissed him again.

"OH MY GOD! GROSS!" they herd someone yell from the coast where the dock meets the ground.

They both looked up to see a very blushed Sam standing with his hand covering his eyes. They all froze. He had just seen his older brother lying on top of his older brothers best friend. AWKWARD was written on every little thing in the area!

"Err… Heya Sammy…" Dean said.

* * *

><p><strong>Some fluff, small amount of smut and a moose in the forest.<strong>

**Starting on the next chapter now. I don't know if there will be any new chapter after Friday, cause I think we will all be dead, 'cause of Castiel's return… **


	6. There's no place like home

**SORRY for the waiting time! My brother has been a pain in the ass lately, and I had to go shopping for clothes with him in hell. Bitch! -.-'**

**So I was just waiting for some sort of angel to grip me tight and raise me from pre-… well, the mall…**

**And we pick up where we left off: Where the moose catches the cat and dog almost fornicating… (sorry, I haven't slept in a while)**

**_There's no place like home_**

Chapter 6:

"Dean… why are you sitting on Castiel?" Sam asked, still standing with his hands covering his eyes.

"Errmm…." Dean turned down to Castiel, not really knowing if they should tell Sam or not.

There was a long moment of awkward silence. Dean hadn't planned on telling Sam, well not yet anyway, but now he was in bit of a pickle. If he told Sam, Sam would tell his parents and Dean didn't think they would take it very well. Especially not his dad!

"Sam if you shut up about this I will buy you a skateboard" Castiel deadpanned as he turned his head up toward Sam.

Dean couldn't help but smile at him. Sam removed his hand and was silent for a moment, considering his proposal.

"… Deal" he said.

Cas let go of Dean's neck, gesturing him to get up. Dean obligated and stood.

"Why are you guys here anyway? We leave in, like, 30 minutes"

"WHAT?" They exclaimed in unison.

They were going home today, and the bus was leaving at 7. Time had moved fast and they had been gone for over an hour. Cas set off and started running back to the campsite only to be met by an angry Gabriel who was standing in front of their tent, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? We leave in 30 minutes and I'm suppose to be packing our things and tent alone?" Gabriel said. "Where did you disappear of to this time?"

"I apologize… I was out swimming… with Dean…" Cas said nervously.

"I don't' care. Just get some clothes on and help me pack the tent"

"Yes"

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Dean asked nervously as he and Sam was packing their tent together.<p>

There had been no talking between the brothers during their way back to the campsite. Sam was feeling awkward over what he had just walked in on and Dean, also feeling awkward, not really knowing what to say. Or where to start?

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm sorry you had to find out that way, Sammy."

"Find out what exactly, Dean?"

"Me and… Cas"

There was a looooooong moment of silence before Sam talked again. He kneeled down and placed the nicely folded tent in the tent bag, zipped it and stood again.

"I am a little confused, Dean. One minute you're dating Lisa and the next you and Cas are on the dock doing…." Sam's teenage face started to blush. "…Well, you were there!"

"Lisa is far gone. We broke up, like, 6 months ago. Why, does it bother you?"

"No no! I'm just trying to put my head around it… So you're gay now?"

"I honestly don't know, Sammy…" Dean packed the last of his clothes in his bag and stood up. "Maybe I'm bi? I have feelings for Cas, but… it's only him"

"So you're gay for Cas?"

Dean thought about that for a second. He had never thought that he would be 'fighting for the other team' but Cas had changed that. "I think I am" Dean eventually said smiling.

Sam nodded in approval and packed his last things together. Dean was glad his brother understood him.

* * *

><p>Dean was sitting in his seat in the bus, trying to stay awake. He used his time on slowly drifting off to sleep when his head hit the window and he jolted awake.<p>

He could hear Crowley in the front of the bus yelling to Ash, who was sitting further back, about something that had to do with raspberries? He couldn't hear much cause of all the other noises their class was making. His attention quickly turned when he saw Castiel walking in the bus and towards him. He slumped down next to Dean and lay back against him, like he had past out.

"We are never going swimming, 5 in the morning again." Castiel said as he closed his eyes and was soon of to sleep. Dean took his hoodie and folded it together, placing it on the window under his head as he also drifted of to sleep, thinking about his week here.

'_Best week of my life'_ was the last thing Dean thought before following Cas into dreamland.

* * *

><p>Cas woke up by someone shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes to see it was Ash looking down at him. He closed his eyes again, groaning, turning his head and burying his head into what he thought was his pillow. It didn't feel like his pillow, though. It was hard warm. He looked up and saw his "pillow" was actually Dean's ribcage. Dean was still away in dreamland.<p>

"Dude, wake up!" Ash said, shaking his shoulder again.

"Why?" Cas said as he sat up, looking around seeing people getting off the bus.

"We're home. Hey, Winchester!" Ash slapped Dean lightly on his cheek, making Dean stir into his hoodie. Ash took a hand under Dean's head and quickly snatching the hoodie away, making Dean hit the window with a loud thud. Dean jolted awake, almost falling out of his seat.

"Wh-what!" Dean looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Cas chuckled at him.

"Dude, you've been asleep for 5 hours! Get up and get your things!" Ash said as he went out of the bus.

"Come on" Cas said as he squeezed Dean's thighs and got up. Dean rubbed his eyes, took his hoodie and followed Cas.

* * *

><p>"Dean!" Sam yelled when he spotted him. "Where you been? Me, Mom n' Dad have been waiting for you"<p>

"Sorry Sammy, I fell asleep." Dean said apologetic.

"Hunny!" Dean turned around to see his mom, Mary, spreading her arms and taking him in for a hug.

"Hi mom" Dean choked out in her breath squeezing hug. He saw his dad coming up behind Mary and nodding to him.

"How was your trip?" Mary asked.

"Fine. Great, actually! Tons of fun... and learning"

"I already found your bags and put them in the car." John said and gestured for them to go home.

"Thanks dad. But I gotta find Cas before we go. It's important."

"Sure. But we leave in 5 minutes."

* * *

><p>Dean went back to the busses to find Castiel. There were still a lot of students in the area, so it wasn't easy.<p>

"Come on, Cassie we have to go now!" Dean heard the familiar voice of Gabriel far from him. He turned and saw Cas leaving with Gabriel towards their car.

"Cas!" Dean yelled making Castiel spun around. Dean pointed towards the busses, gesturing him to meet him there. Castiel nodded and turned and said something to Gabriel, giving him his bag. Gabriel had a 'what the fuck!' look on his face when Castiel returned towards the busses.

Dean went between two busses, were nobody could see them. Castiel came from the other side, frowning as he stopped in front of Dean.

Castiel was about to ask why he was there, when Dean launched forward and kissed him; holding the back of his neck with his hands. Cas pulled back, breathless, and smiled. He didn't expect that.

"When can I see you?" Dean asked.

"Since it's Sunday, the school gave us tomorrow off, so I'm not doing anything." Cas smiled.

"My house? Tomorrow? My parents will be at work, and if we're lucky, Sam will be at a friends house…"

Cas leaned in and kissed him passionately. "I'll be there."

Dean grinned and kissed him once more. They broke apart still holding hands. Dean walked away backwards; slowly letting go, Castiel doing the same. When their hands were no longer touching they both turned around and walked back to their families.

* * *

><p>Castiel was standing by his bed after dinner, unpacking and sorting the unclean clothes from the clean. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He took hit out and saw a text with an attachment on it from "Mr. Awesome". Dean had a long time ago stole Cas' phone and changes his name to something else that jus plain "Dean". Castiel hadn't changed it, he didn't really care since he knew it was Dean. Only Dean was childish enough to do something like that.<p>

He opened the attachment and saw a very big pile of dirty clothes lying on Dean's bedroom floor with the text saying:

**Why don't men do laundry? **

'**Cause the washing machine don't run on remote control…**

_**Dean**__. _

Castiel laughed at the text and replied.

**Haha! Our parents are gonna kill us when they see the water bill!**

_**Cas.**_

**(mom told me the joke). Or we die trying to work the washing machine.**

_**Dean.**_

**I am not so light handed myself:**

_**Cas.**_

**#1 attachment**

Dean opened the attachment to see a picture of Castiel's laundry pile and smiled. It was just as big and muddy as his own.

They texted back and forth most of the evening till it reached 12pm and they both went to bed. Exhausted from the day's events they both fell asleep quickly, just waiting for it to be Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I survived Friday's episode. Barely! It was so not how I wanted Cas to return, but we can't do anything about it can we! *heavy breathing*<strong>

**Anyway, next week will be a busy one for me, but after that I have Easter-vacation, so hopefully there will be more updates then! ^^**

**Till then, my minions I bid you goodbye… or whatever! **


	7. Home alone sort of?

**Home alone… sort of?**

Chapter 7:

Castiel woke as sunlight came through his window. He rolled away from the window and buried his head in his bed, covering it with his pillow and groaned.

There was a knock on the door, which only made him curl together and pressed the pillow harder down over his head. He did clearly not want to get up.

"Knock knock" He heard his mom say as she entered his room. Castiel only groaned in annoyance.

"Castiel, honey. I'm leaving for work. I won't be home until very late. Gabriel is going to the library with a friend and study all day. Will you be okay?" she asked.

Castiel couldn't help but smile at what she said. Gabriel would NEVER go to the library and study. He loathed libraries and librarians were the absolute worse! He was properly going to meet up with Balthazar and smoke weed or rob a candy store, and hang out all day.

"Yes mother, I'll be fine" he said.

"What are going to do today?" She lifted the pillow and traced a hand lightly through his hair. Castiel lifted his head from his bed as he remembered where he was going today.

"Dean has invited me to his house today. We, err… He needed help with his algebra…" he lied.

Castiel's family was very religious. He lived with his mom and Gabriel. His dad had died a year and a half ago. His mother couldn't take the memories any more so they moved to Kansas, to a new house; to get a new start. Castiel wasn't very close to his farther and neither were Gabriel.

"My little angel, always helping others. Say hi to Mary for me if you see her"

"Will do."

"Bye honey."

"Bye" Castiel relaxed in his neck and hit the pillow with a silent thud.

He rolled over to look at the alarm clock that said 08:04. Great, he had the opportunity to sleep all day and now he couldn't sleep. He wondered what Dean and him was going to do today. He had no idea, but he knew it didn't matter what they did as long as it was with Dean.

Castiel had been in love with Dean since his first day and now he was with him. Dean had kissed him and he felt like his stomach was going to explode with happiness. He smiled at the memory, until his phone buzzed on his night sand. He flipped it open and saw a text from Mr. Awesome.

**Morning handsome.**

**Come for breakfast at 9?**

_**Dean.**_

Castiel didn't even think for a second before answering.

**Morning yourself**

**Love to!**

_**Cas.**_

Castiel jumped out of bed and headed for the showers, meeting Gabriel on the way. He was standing in the doorframe to the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Little bro!" He greeted, spitting a little toothpaste-saliva on Castiel.

"Gabriel" Castiel nodded wiping it of his cheek.

"What are you doing up so early on this fine no-school day?"

"I'm going to breakfast at Dean's. I hear you are going to the library with a friend." Castiel gave a look that said, "I know what you are doing. I will tell mother". Gabriel looked horrified.

"Don't tell mother. If you do I will tell her about your little secret love affair with Dean-o!"

Castiel was shocked. How did he find out?

"How did you know?" His eyes were wide open.

"So it's true!" Gabriel smirked. "I overheard Dean and Sam talking back at the camp. I didn't think it for a second, Dean is not gay!"

"I didn't think so at first either, but it doesn't matter now. We are working and I love him."

"Does he love you?"

"He hasn't said so. But I don't blame him, this is all new to him and I don't want to scare him of by saying it to much"

"He will come around. Way to go, little bro! I'm proud of you" He smiled.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower and get going." Castiel gestured for Gabriel to walk away from the doorframe.

"Now, now, no need to get all pushy" He said as he walked downstairs with his toothbrush as Castiel walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>It was now 09:02 and Castiel had just arrived at the Winchester's household doorstep. He knocked a couple of times before the door swung open and a smiling Sam greeted him.<p>

"CAS!" Sam was all pepped up on something, probably sugar.

"SAM!" Cas said in the exact same way he did.

"Come on in!"

"Thank you"

When Cas entered the door a smell of baking hit his nostrils. It smelled heavenly. He followed Sam to the kitchen were Dean was standing over the stove, making pancakes. He turned around and both smiled when they made eye contact.

"Hi" Dean said.

"Hi yourself" Cas walked over to him and Dean placed an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean hummed in delight. Cas smiled and swung his arm around Dean's waist, deepening it.

They could hear Sam at the table sighing loudly over them and making fake barfing sounds. Dean pulled back and looked at Sam.

"Don't like, Sammy, Don't look" Dean smirked.

"Dean, something is burning." Castiel said, smelling behind him.

"Crap! The bacon! *" Dean swung around and handled the pans. Cas chuckled, walking over and sat down next to Sam at the table.

"Oh! I brought Orange juice" Castiel said and placed the bottle in his hand on the table.

"Great! We only have apple, 'cause Dean drank all the orange when we got home last night. Jerk" Sam said.

"Bitch" Dean said from the stove.

* * *

><p><strong>10:37:<strong>

They all sat in the living room watching TV with their stomachs full after a lovely breakfast. Dead had made blueberry pancakes with bacon, syrup and fruit. And. It. Was. Delicious!

Dean sat next to Cas, leaning over to his ear. "Sorry Sammy's here. His friend Jess get off from school at 14, so he'd bee gone by then" he whispered.

"I don't mind Sam being here." Cas whispered back. "I like Sam"

Dean smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then returned to the TV.

Dean knew Cas didn't dislike Sam but now that he actually said it, it made him happy that the boy he had feelings for didn't mind spending time with his annoying, 14 year old, little brother.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back later!" Sam said before he shut the front door, leaving Dean and Cas sitting on the couch… alone. The room fell quiet.<p>

Dean turned his head to look at Cas and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Castiel launched himself at Dean; crashing their lips together. Dean fell back on the couch surprised and Castiel crawled on top, straddling his thighs.

"Jeez, Cas! Eager enough?" Dean chuckled between kisses.

"I'm sorry." "I just…" "I missed you." Cas mumbled against his lips.

Dean grabbed Cas' shirt and tried to pull him closer, if it was even possible. Cas' hands were on his neck and cheek as he swirled his tongue against his. The kiss was messy and feverish. Dean traced his hands down Cas' sides and grabbed his ass; pressing him down and feeling his very hard erection, making him moan.

The position was driving Dean insane; he deeded to be A LOT closer and needed a lot less layers than this. He gave small thrusts up against Cas' bulge, and groaned against his tongue.

Castiel pulled away for air. With his lustful dark eyes, fulfilled hair and swollen lips, he looked _danm_ _sexy_ to Dean.

"What happened to 'taking it slow'?" Castiel smiled at Dean's sudden movements.

"I want you" Dean whispered as he brought Castiel down for another passionate and messy kiss.

Dean started unbuttoning Cas' white shirt while he tugged Dean's t-shirt up; exposing half of his stomach. Dean sat up, breaking the kiss and pulled his t-shirt over his head, while Cas fought with his unzipped hoodie.

Castiel took a moment to admire Dean's torso. His tanned skin and muscular body was almost making him drool. He launched forward again and pushed Dean down the couch, attacking his mouth. Dean moaned as Cas kissed down his jawline and further down to his chest. He stopping when his phone rang in his pocket and both sighed loudly.

Castiel popped up on his elbows, pulled his phone out and dropped his head down when he looked at the screen.

"It's my mother" he sighed. "I have to take it, she will be worried."

Dean didn't say anything, he just groaned in annoyance.

"Hello" "No, I'm at Dean's" "Yes, we are… learning algebra"

"Algebra?" Dean mouthed.

Castiel nodded. "Uh-hu". "No, I don't know when I will be home". "Yes". "No, we won't need it, Dean has his."

Dean leaned up and kissed under Castiel's chin; continuing down his neck and sucking where most of his neck and upper chest was exposed. He licked and bit, clearly hearing Castiel both liking and being annoyed by it due to his heavy breathing.

It tickled. He bended his head down, nudging Dean away but only making Dean nudging up and capturing his lips in a quick kiss. Castiel held his hand over the microphone and kissed him back. He pulled away quickly, removing his hand.

"Yeah, mom I've got to go!" he said before he slapped the phone together and threw it on the sofa table.

"Upstairs. Now!" Dean growled as he lifted Cas up and headed for the stairs.

"Wait" Castiel said when they reached the foot of the stairs. "Your parents can come home any minute"

Dean stood still for a little moment before moving towards him. "Then we better hurry"

He bended down took a hold of his waist and lifted a giggling Cas over his shoulder.

"Wait Dean! Put me down" Castiel laughed. He was very surprised by Dean's strength. Dean just laughed.

He carried him upstairs to his bedroom and gently threw him on the bed, making Castiel laugh even more.

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" Dean said as he crawled on top of him and kissed him.

"Yes, very much"

Castiel put his leg behind Dean's and rolled them over so he was on top. He sat up for a second and pulled his shirt open and introducing it to the floor.

He started where he left off, on Dean's chest where he found a nipple and licked the hard stub.

Dean sucked in a breath as he trailed lower; licking his bellybutton earning a moan from Dean.

He undid Dean's belt and pulled down his pants along with his boxers, reveling his very hard cock.

Sliding his palms slowly up the insides of Dean's thighs, Castiel gently spread them apart, settling himself between them.

"Oh Cas..." Dean moaned.

When Cas flicked his tongue against the tip of his erection, Dean's hips bucked up in response.

Cas held his hands on his hips, holding him in place, as he took all of his length into his mouth.

Dean groaned loudly at the warmth around his member, it took him all of his power not to come right there on the spot.

Castiel started to lick up and down the shaft before taking him in again and bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm.

"_Fuck Cas_"

From sucking vigorously and nipping lightly at his sensitive member Castiel began to touch his balls; massaging them.

Dean gave a loud cry as he came down Cas' warm throat. He sucked and swallowed what was left and crawled up again to kiss Dean.

Dean could taste the bitter and salty warmth of himself.

"I have a confession to make" Dean said against his lips.

"What?"

"I… googled stuff last night"

Castiel's lifted his eyebrows. "And?"

"Well… _They_ looked like they were having fun…" Dean smiled. "But, only if you wann-"

"Yes" Castiel cut him off. Hearing Dean moan was the most arousing thing in the world.

"Really? You sure? I mean, this is your f-"

"Dean, there is no place or person I would rather do this with then you and right now" he kissed him, ending the discussion.

Dean nodded. "Okay"

He pulled him down, by the neck for another messy kiss but was interrupted when they heard the front door slam slut downstairs. Both boys froze, eyes wide.

"Dean!" They heard Mary yell from downstairs.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Both exclaimed as they rushed up to find their clothes.

Dean couldn't find his underwear anywhere, so he just pulled his pants up. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer and he ran over to his dresser to find a t-shirt and looked over to Cas who was buttoning up his shirt and going over to the chair by his desk. Dean plumped down on the ruffled bed just in time for his mother to enter the door.

"Hi dear." She said and glanced over to see Castiel sitting by the desk doing something on Dean's computer and smiled.

"Boy's I'm sure you are raised well enough to know not to throw your clothes on the floor in the living room." She said holding Dean's t-shirt and Castiel's hoodie up.

Dean gulped. "Sorry mom"

"Sorry Mrs. Winchester" Cas said at the same time.

"So, what did you boys do today?"

"Not much… hung out with Sammy, he's at Jess' by the way, watched some TV and came up here"

Mary nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to start making dinner. Honey, can you call Sam and tell him to come home. Cas are you joining us for dinner?"

"Thank you for the invitation Mrs. Winchester but my mother won't be home until late so I have to cook for me and my brother tonight."

"Okay honey, call if you need anything."

"I will"

Mary left the room and Cas got up from the chair.

"I better go home, it's late," He said as he looked at his watch.

"Stay, please?" Dean said and walked up to him.

"Gabriel will be home soon. You know how he will be if he doesn't get his daily dose of food." He chuckled. "I will call you later"

Dean grabbed his cheek and gave him a long passionate goodbye kiss.

Cas took his hoodie of the bed and walked downstairs and home with a smile on his face.

***No bacon was harmed during this chapter!**

**ARGH! LONG CHAPTER!**

**Don't worry; the good stuff comes in the next chapter! I hope?**

**Reviews are always welcome ^^**


	8. The wonders of google!

**This chapter takes place the same day as the last one.**

**The wonders of google!**

Chapter 8:

Castiel was heading upstairs after washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. Gabriel had brought Balthazar with him home and Castiel had made a nice round of pasta with homemade tomato sauce for them. After dinner they said 'Thank you' and went down to the basement, occupied the Xbox, without even offering to help.

Castiel opened his bedroom door and gazed to the clock on the nightstand that said 21:02. Even though it was early we was completely exhausted from, not only the dishes, but also from all the activity he and Dean had been doing earlier today.

He took off his shirt, changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and crawled under the covers.

He had been lying there for about 5 minutes when a sudden knock came from his window. He lifted his head but saw nothing. Then another knock came so he got up and walked over.

Outside the window was Dean. Castiel frowned and opened the window.

"Hi" He said. "Not a big fan of heights, can I come in?"

Castiel nodded and took a grip on Dean's upper arm; helping him inside.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get up here?" Cas said when he stuck his head out of the window and looked down.

"I climbed the shed and the railings under your window" He puffed out. "Sounds easy? Trust me it's not!"

Castiel closed the window and turned to him. "Yes, but why? It's late"

"Since when is nine o'clock late?" He stepped closer. "Besides, I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since you left." He took his hand up and caressed Cas' cheek. Castiel hummed and closed his eyes, feeling like a cat being nuzzled.

"You really have gone gay, haven't you?" He smiled ironically.

"Well, for you anyway" He smiled and swung an arm around his wait, brining him flesh to his chest. "Anyone home?"

"Gabriel is in the basement with a friend, but they can't hear us from there"

"Great, no interruptions this time then," Dean smiled and leaned down; captured his lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Castiel threw his arms around his neck and stood on his toes so he was on equal level with Dean. Dean held tight and lifted him up so Cas could put his legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. He turned, walked over and dropped them both on the bed, almost just like they did at Dean's house.

Castiel tugged at the back of Dean's t-shirt, pulling it over his head and on the floor. He moved down to his pants, undid the belt and pulled them down along with his boxers, socks and shoes. Dean leaned back and threw Castiel's pants off and on the floor, pulling the cover over them as he jumped back in.

Both boys' hard erections were now pressed together. Dean began rolling his hips against Cas', pushing down firmly with every movement, making them both moan.

"_Ah… Dean…"_ Castiel breathed.

Dean leaned on one elbow as he took both cocks in his hand and pumped in time with his thrusts. Castiel licked the roof of Dean's mouth as he squeezed his but cheeks, making him groan deep in the back of his throat.

"Dean… I need you to be inside me"

Dean moaned. "But I don't have any-" Castiel reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube and placed it in his hands between them. Dean looked at him. "You kinky little devil" He smirked kissed him again.

Dean slicked up his fingers and placed them at his entrance. "Just say if you want me to stop".

Castiel nodded once and gasped as Dean pressed one finger inside. Cas' hold on Dean's shoulder tightened as he added another finger. "Just relax, Cas"

After a while Dean added a third finger, and Castiel arched his back with a loud moan, he tried to push back down onto his fingers still holding a death grip on his shoulders.

Dean removed his fingers and lined himself up against the entrance, making eye contact with Castiel while slicking up his cock. Castiel opened his mouth in a silent gasp panting loudly feeling Dean's cock bury itself in him and groaned at the pleasure but also pain shooting up inside him. He leaned down, capturing his lips and darting his tongue in his mouth as he moved deeper inside him.

"Oh fuck, Cas" Dean moaned. He moved deeper till he was balls-deep. "God, you're tight"

Castiel grabbed Dean by the neck and pulled him in for a headed kiss, as Dean pulled back and slowly began to thrust. At first all Castiel could do was tighten his grip at Dean's shoulders, overwhelmed, but eventually Cas' hips began to move, slowly matching Dean's movements. Then Dean sped up his pace a little, and Castiel met his rhythm with growing confidence, wrapping his legs tighter around Dean's waist.

Castiel had feared it would hurt but now he loved it. Every single part of it. He loved to see Dean above him, all sweaty and hot. His green eyes, barely showing form lust and the sounds he made, almost reached Cas to orgasm on the spot. Oh, and feeling the thick heat of hard flesh fill him up with pleasure in each thrust.

"Fuck Dean… H-harder…" Cas panted.

Dean smirked and started to thrust in, deep and even faster than before. Cries soon became a lot louder Cas' hips bucking furiously as Dean was pounding hard into him. Dean reached his prostate and Castiel arched his back and grabbed the headboard above him; trying to stable himself.

"YES!" "YES!" "OH FUCK YES!" "RIGHT THERE!" "DEAN!" He partially screamed out.

Castiel could feel his orgasm rising fast and only took a few thrusts more before his muscles spasmed and he came all over Dean's and his stomach. Dean followed soon after, shooting up inside him with a loud cry and dropped to his elbows again, panting like he had just ran a marathon.

"I love you" Castiel said a little while after getting down from their high as he wiped the sweat from Dean's forehead.

Dean learned down and kissed him. "I love you too".

Both boys smiled.

He pulled out and plumped down next to Cas, who was immediately cuddling himself closer, throwing an arm across his chest. Dean rested his chin against his hair, smelling his sent, loving it.

Both boys fell asleep not long after with a smile on their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know, but at least they finally did it!<strong>

**This chapter was actually suppose to be in the previous one, but I sliced it up for some reason? Dunno why...**


	9. Never having sex again!

**Don't worry the about what the title says! **

**How mean do you think I _am?_**

**Never having sex again!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

Castiel woke up feeling the sunlight warm his skin. He stirred and reached a hand out to Dean but only to find his spot empty. He opened his eyes and lifted his head up, wondering where he was, when he found a little note lying on the pillow that said:

_Morning handsome._

_Got up early for school, see you there!_

_Love, Dean _

_x_

Castiel felt a warm arching feeling in his chest and smiled. Dean loved him. He LOVED him!

He lay down again and buried his smiling face into his pillow, when sleep hit him again and relaxed.

* * *

><p>Dean was coming out of the showers in the locker rooms after baseball practice. He had been on the team ever since second year of high school and was probably the best pitcher they had ever had. PE was one of the classes he and Cas didn't share. When he had PE Cas would have chemistry and afterwards Spanish when Dean had Math, but after lunch they had English Literature and History together. Tuesday was the only day they didn't have all the same classes.<p>

He went to his locker, wearing only a towel, when one of his teammates, Michael, slapped his towel against his ass with a loud whip-noise. Dean yelled as he jumped up in the air, almost dropping his towel at the movement.

"The fuck dude!" he yelled, trying to hold his towel up and wrap it around his waist again.

"Just trying to see the beauty that's lying beneath that thick towel of yours" Michael smirked and lowered his eyes to his ass.

"Fuck you!"

Michael held his hands up in defense. "Be careful what you wish for, Dean". He moved closer. "It might come true"

Michael had for a very long time been coming on to Dean. At parties he had often tried to kiss Dean while he was drunk, but flirting, lightly touching and just being around him was mostly what he did, except for the times when he had been looking at him in the showers after practice. He had usually ignored it and walked away quickly but now he'd had enough. If he was to be with Cas, he surely didn't want Michael to be around, thinking he had a chance.

Michael was standing extremely close.

"Back off" Dean said.

"Why? Cause Dean Winchester doesn't do guys?"

Dean pushed him hard so he slammed back against his locker across the room. "Just fuck off"

Michael sighed. "I'm going, I'm going..." he picked up his bag and walked toward the door turning before he walked out. "I will get you Dean Winchester. One way or another."

Dean threw his deodorant toward the door but hit nothing as he was already out.

Dean groaned in frustration and kicked his locker. "Fucking Michael" he said under his breath.

"I hope not!" Dean heard a voice say. He turned to see Gabriel coming out of the showers, wearing a towel around his waist and his head, like he had just been to the hairdresser. (Gabriel was also on the baseball team, and possibly the worst catcher in the world!)

"Gabe. What do you mean?" Dean said as he started to put on his clothes.

"I mean…" He reached into his locker and pulled out a t-shirt. "I know about you and Cassie and, honestly I'm fine with it."

"Okaaay? Got a point?"

"Cassie loves you, and it shows. I have never seen him so happy when I saw him yesterday morning, telling me about you two..." He pulled up his pants and put on his socks. "And I come here, overhearing your conversation with Mickey there, and I'm telling you…" He points a warning finger at Dean. "If you _ever_ break his heart, I will personally cut you fucking balls of and feed them to you!"

"You seriously think that I would leave Cas for Michael?" Dean waved Gabriel's hand away from his face. "Has the sugar gone to your head, man?"

"Michael is just a fucking jerk! Nobody is _ever_ going to change my mind about Cas!" He stepped closer to Gabriel poking a finger in his chest as he spoke. "Just because we've only been together for a few days doesn't mean I don't feel for Cas! I love him! More than anything in the world!"

"I know your type, Winchester!" Gabriel said. "I've heard the stories about you and Lisa. And if that ever happens to Castiel, I'll come after you."

Dean was about to answer when the school bell rang loudly, for the students to get to class. Dean glanced a Gabriel one last time before taking his bag and walking to class, leaving Gabriel to himself.

Dean understood him though. He was just being the protective older brother like Dena was with Sam sometimes. But when he assumed Dean would go ahead and cheat on Cas with Michael, it made him pissed.

* * *

><p>He walked down the hall. Turning to his locker to get his Math books when he saw a figure running down corridors in his direction. It was Castiel. Dean smiled and thought he was running for him, but when he ran past, he just simply frowned.<p>

"I overslept! I'm late for Spanish!" Castiel yelled when he passed him.

Dean chuckled. He snapped out of it when he realized he was also late. He slammed his locker shut and left for class.

* * *

><p>Dean was sitting outside in the warm autumn weather. The sun was shining and he was leaning against a big tree in the yard, with his sunglasses on and with his friends surrounding him. Crowley was arguing with Ash over something that Dean really didn't care about and Sam was laying on his back reading a book while listening to music. Dean was about to take a bit of his sandwich when he felt someone slump down next to him.<p>

"I'm never having sex with you again" a very exhausted Cas whispered leaning up against him with his eyes closed.

"C'mon, I can't be that bad" Dean chuckled.

"No, you're just horrible at timing." Cas smiled. Dean leaned down and kissed the top of his head, hoping none of the others would see. "I've been tired all day, I missed my first classes" Cas yawned.

"Sorry, I'll plan it better next time…"

"And soon, please"

Dean smiled. They sat like that for long. Dean was enjoying the weather while eating his lunch, having fun with poking Sam in the head once in a while with his foot. Sam kept punching his foot away and eventually sat up, giving a mean glare at him, Dean just wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

The school bell rang again and it was time they got to English Literature. Crowley and Ash got up, continuing their argument while walking to class.

"Dean, you coming?" Sam asked as he had collected his bag.

"Yeah, coming right up" Dean said as he tried to get up but felt Cas lying heavy against him. He was deep asleep.

"Cas?" Dean shook his shoulder, only making him moan and stir. He turned to Sammy and told him he should just go on, he would be right up.

"Cas wake up. We have go to class"

No response.

"NOVAK!"

Castiel jolted awake. "WHAT!" he exclaimed. With his eyes wide looking at Dean, like he had just seen a ghost, and a hand holding on to Dean's shirt.

"Relax Cas. Jeez."

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep. We have to get to class, now."

Cas nodded and stood.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, we will start on our new theme for this semester, called Shakespeare And You. We will start off by watching a film made by a British Shakespearian." Mrs. Milton, their English teacher, said as she turned off the lights and started the projector.<p>

English was probably the most boring subject Castiel could ever think of. But that mainly came to classes like these where the class has to watch a stupid, boring documentary and not actually having to read anything. Castiel loved reading or analyzing texts. He had quite the collection of books in his room, and even more at his old home back in Colorado. Some of them got lost in the moving.

The boring class and Castiel's low energy status was not a very good combination. The movie had been going on for about fifteen minutes when Castiel's eyes were so heavy of sleep, his head was dropping low. To his luck he was sitting in the back of the room next to Dean, whom was watching this like it was in a foreign language. Castiel titled his head and rested it on Dean's shoulders, closing his eyes for just a moment. Dean looked down at him and sighed.

"Cas, you can't fall asleep now" He whispered for only Cas to hear.

"I can't stay awake, Dean"

"You have to. Mrs. Miller is going to kill you!"

"Then at least I'll be at peace"

"Just, try to stay awake!"

"I can't!"

Dean sighed. "Fine. I just have to use my secret weapon then."

"What do-" Dean put his hand on Castiel's inner thigh under the table before he could say anything. Castiel gave a gasp and jerked a little.

"Dean, what are you doing!"

"Keeping you awake." He smirked as he rubbed a little upwards towards his groin.

To Castiel's surprise, it did help. He was wide-awake now, and his breathing was quickening. Cas was hardening quicker as Dean's hands was full-on-palm on his bulge. Cas threw his head back in the dark room, holding a hand over his mouth; forcing himself not to make any form of noise. God, this felt fucking amazing!

His mind went on autopilot as he opened the buttons on his jeans and pushed Dean's hand down his boxers. Dean looked at him like he was some sort of mad man, but decided to just go with it.

Dean wrapped his fingers around Castiel's hard member and stroked it as much as possible in the tight jeans. Dean fastened his pace and stayed like that until Cas was biting his fingers, desperately holding back a loud moan. This was torture. Not being able to say anything, in fear they would get caught. It didn't take long before Cas' muscles spasm'ed and came hard in Dean's hand and his boxers; with both his hands wrapped closely around his mouth. He was panting and looked over to Dean, who seemed to be enjoying seeing Cas being tortured. He gave a annoying glare at him and hit him hard on his thigh, for smiling. Dean grunted loudly in pain for the whole classroom to hear.

"Mr. Winchester. Something on your mind?" He heard Mrs. Milton say from the front, though he wasn't able to see her from the dark.

"No, mam. Sorry" Dean said.

He looked to Cas, who he could hear was giggling at him.

"Well, it least you're awake now!" He whispered.

He took his hand out of Cas' pants and felt the wet cum on his hand as he smeared it on his school blazer (that was now going to be washed). Cas zipped up his pants again.

Castiel took Dean's sticky hand in his and let them fall down their sides as they watched the rest of the movie in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>And they survived the rest of the school day together.<strong>

**Some fluff, a little smut and personally, I thought the morning sequence was cute ^^**

**I had the handjob-idea from my Biology class today, where we were watching a movie and in the back there were some guys making noise. When my teacher yelled at them they said something like: "But he's throwing a dick in my face!" I don't think I heard it correctly but everybody was laughing, so I re-wrote it a little. LOL**

**Anyway, reviews are welcome and I'm working on the new chapter but I don't know when it will be out…**


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! Lot stuff has happened this weekend and I haven't had time to write! Sorry! And to make it up to you, I wrote some heart arching fluff (the good kind!)… And just a tiny hint of smut… ; ) enjoy!**

**UH! BTW, I forgot to write that Dean has a dog in his story. It's a bit important but you will see in the next chapters. Anyway, his name is Bobby, and he's a red Border collie and yes, our old drunkard Bobby is ALSO in the story. Who do you think they named him after? *Sarcasm/irony***

* * *

><p><strong>Snuggling<strong>

Chapter 10:

"NGH! FUCK!" "DEAN!" Castiel shouted as he spilled his cum on Dean's toned torso.

"AHH!" Dean cried out as he spilled inside Cas' tight body.

Castiel leaned up and kissed him firmly on the lips. Dean moaned, opening his mouth wider when Castiel's tongue pushed inside swirling and tangling with his own as they kissed slowly.

Dean pulled back for air, after a while, and looked down at the beautiful boy lying underneath him and smiled.

"We should skip History more often" he smiled as he rubbed his nose against his and kissed it.

Castiel chuckled and took his hand up and caressed Dean's cheek; admiring his boyfriend.

After Dean's little stunt in English, Castiel had been so horny; he had practically begged Dean to come home with him and "finish their business" as he put it. Dean hesitated it first, because his grades was sot the best when it cam to history, but when Castiel put his hand down his pants in the boy's room, he was easily convinced. They headed home to Cas, as fast as possible and to their luck no one was home, yet again why would they be? Gabriel was in school; his mom was at work and wouldn't be home until late so it was the perfect opportunity to… "Finnish their business"

"We'd be stupid as fuck, but we'll have each other!" Castiel joked and leaned up, capturing his lips again.

Dean pulled himself out and lay down next to him and taking the cover over them again. Castiel lay on his side, gesturing for Dean to do the same. He did, and placed his arm around his chest; pulling him close. They were spooning. Dean kissed his neck and closed his eyes, feeling the urge to sleep hit him hard. That was quickly interrupted when he felt Castiel turn in his arms and facing him. He traced a teasingly finger over Dean's lips and another at his belly button.

"Sleep, Cas" Dean yawned; still with his eyes closed. Dean took a hold on Cas' finger with his teeth and gently bit it until Cas drew it away and gave him a firm kiss instead. When he pulled back, Dean opened his eyes and looked at him surprised "Round three? Already?"

"No- well not now, anyway…" Castiel said and traced his finger on his lips again, hoping Dean wouldn't bite this time. "I was just thinking…"

"Well, this can't be good" Dean chuckled as he popped up on one elbow, resting his head on his hand and giving him his full attention.

"Idiot." Cas chuckled. "I was just wondering, remember after we first kissed?"

"It rings a bell, yeah" Dean said, stating the obvious.

"When we were walking back to the camp, you let go of my hand, when Sam and Gabriel came. Why was that?"

Dean sighed. "Cas… I don't know…" He placed a hand on Cas' chest and played with the small fuzzy hair there. "I guess I didn't want Sammy to know."

"Why?"

"I was afraid he wouldn't accept it." He stared deeply at his hand playing on Cas chest.

"What?" Cas said, not believing it for a second. "Why wouldn't Sam do that? If anyone would be okay with it I would be Sam. He's your brother"

"I know. And he did. He likes you, and think's this…" He gestured to the both of them with his hands. "…It great! I guess I was just afraid he would take it… like my dad would properly take it"

"How would he take it?"

"Disappointed, I think… He's from a different time and all that… He always wanted me to work in the family business when I finished school, find a girl and get married, grandkids and all that… Live the apple pie life, as he would say it…" Dean trailed off, looking at his hand again, feeling a small amount of water form in his eyes.

"Do you want any of that?" Cas asked hesitantly.

Dean chuckled. "No" He laid his head down again and pulled Castiel flesh to his chest and nuzzled his soft hair. "I wanna just stay here… for the rest of my life" He breathed in his scent and kissed his forehead before closing his eyes and just lay there; enjoying the moment.

"I love you" Cas breathes against his neck, holding him.

"I love you too," Dean whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dean drifted back to conciseness when he felt something warm and wet on his chest. '<em>When did I roll over on my back?'<em> He thought in his dazed and confused-sleepy mode. '_What is Bobby doing in my bed?' 'And why has his size changed?'_

He opened his eyes, popped up on his elbows and looked down to see Cas giving kisses on his chest.

"Cas?" Dean asked, still in his lazy-person-coma. Castiel looked up and kissed him with an open mouth. Dean's brain hadn't really registered anything and just looked confused at him when he pulled back.

"Round three. Now!" Cas growled.

Dean's brain clicked immediately and came back to reality. Dean launched forward, attacking his mouth as he sat up. Cas had before been straddling his waist and was now sitting directly on his groin; erection against erection. Dean moaned at the pressure and took a hand down to wrap around both of their cocks and pumped with a slow pace. Castiel took his free hand and placed it on their cocks along with Dean's and speeded up the pace. They both gasped at Castiel's cold hand and took the opportunity to catch their breaths. Castiel stared deep into the slightly green-lust blown eyes before him.

"Cas..." Dean panted. "You were a virgin yesterday" (more panting) "Look, what I've turned you into" he smiled at the last part.

Castiel laughed and kissed him again till he pushed him down on the bed and removed their hands.

"It's because you're irresistible, Dean Winchester"

He spread Dean's legs and settled in between them, under the cover, and poking his tongue into his bellybutton, making Dean squirm and moan. He kissed and traced his tongue lower, following the hair growing at his lower front. He licked the skin where his leg met his waist, making Dean thrust upward. Castiel took a hold on his hips, making him stay on the mattress.

"_Fuck, Cas_… Please…" Dean panted.

Castiel smiled against his skin, and gave small kisses on his balls and up along his shaft before he closed his mouth around the head and swirling his tongue around. Dean gasped and arched his back at the warm sensation shooting through him. He licked up and down the shaft before taking him completely into his mouth, ignoring the gag reflex.

Castiel sucked on Dean's hard member, memorizing its thickness on his tongue and the bitter salty taste, before he moved his head up then down, memorizing every little detail he could get his tongue on. He hollowed out his cheeks and moaned lightly at the pre-cum that was coming.

"_Fuck, Cas…_ I-I'm gonna…" Dean breathed out as he took a grip on Cas' neck and moved himself further inside him.

Castiel could feel the warm liquid coming from the head. He swallowed and sucked hard; trying to empty him completely, when suddenly there was footsteps outside his bedroom door.

"Little bro, are you in her- ARGH!" Gabriel said when he opened the door.

Castiel panicked, he yanked himself off of Dean and sat up, removing the cover over him and covering both him and Dean.

"JEEZES!" Dean panicked as he spun up in a sitting position, covering everything.

"OH GOD! MY EYES!" Gabriel yelled as he ran out and downstairs.

The room felt silent as they both was just starring at the open door, still in panic over what just happened. Dean broke the silence when he suddenly gave a small groan and clutched the cover closer. Castiel turned his head at the sound and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just-"

"Yep" Dean said embarrassed. "You're that good"

Castiel smiled before he moved up of the bed, found his boxer and went looking for his pants. "I better go talk to him." He said as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. Dean saw his face and grabbed his wrist before he could get anywhere.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He pulled Cas to his face and wiped away the cum he had gotten on his cheek and eyebrow. "You have me all over your face. Don't want to freak him out even more" He smiled.

"Thank you" Castiel said as he got up and traced a hand over his face a couple of times; making sure he got everything away.

When he came down, Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. The front door was open and his bag on the floor. Castiel took his phone from his pocket and texted him:

**Gabe?**

**You okay?**

He didn't wait for long before he got an answer:

**No I'm bloddy not okay!**

**I just walked in on my baby-brother going down on another guy!**

**EW! I'm at Balthazar's washing my eyes with soap! :'(**

**Don't know if I'm ever coming home!**

Castiel sighed and clapped his phone together. Gabriel would get over it, he always did never mind what happened, usually by giving him a candy bar or something.

He walked upstairs again to find Dean standing in front of the bed, fumbling with his belt.

"You're not leaving are you?"

Dean looked up and gave a sad expression. "My Mom just called. She won't be home for a while and Sam's at a friends house, I have to go home and walk Bobby… I'm sorry"

"Doesn't she usually take him with her?"

"Not today, Dad doesn't like him walking around when they have costumers."

"Hu" Cas huffed. "Want me to come with you?"

"Sure!" Dean said as he yanked his t-shirt over his head and walked over to him. "Thad' be awesome" He leaned down and kissed him softly.

Castiel pulled away quickly and turned his head away when he sneezed a couple of times.

"You okay?" Dean asked concerned, putting a palm to his forehead to check if he had a fever.

"Yeah. Just a sneeze, it's nothing." Castiel said and yanked his hand away. "I'm fine Dean" he insisted.

"Okay" He nodded and kissed his forehead and moved with him out of the bedroom and left the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it okay? Please tell me!<strong>

**This was mainly some fluff and such. I'm working on the plotline and it's not going very well, but I'm trying… Ideas are always welcome!**


	11. Sick

**No plot really, just drabble… Working on it!**

**Sick**

Chapter 11:

'_Damn, autumn is really kicking in now'_ Dean thought as he walked down the street towards Castel's house. It was Friday, and it looked like it was going to rain later. Dean pulled his thicker jacket tighter around his neck as he felt the cold wind blow harshly on him.

Dean had gotten extra early up this morning so he could get to Castiel's as fast as possible. The week had been one of the best weeks in Dean's life and he was looking forward to the weekend. Every day after school Cas and him had spent time together and Dean was as happy as ever.

When he arrived at the Novak's resident's porch he found… No Cas? Dean frowned, yet he knew he was a little earlier than usual but he also knew Cas would be waiting for him even if it was this early! He walked up the front door, knocked a couple of times and waited a moment before Gabriel swung the door open. His eyes went wide and froze when he saw it was Dean and remembering the last time he saw him… in Cas' bedroom.

The awkwardness affected Dean also and he too froze, not really knowing what to say. After a long moment of silence he decided to act like the grownup, he almost was, and cleared his throat, breaking the silence first.

"Ermm… Hi Gabe." Dean spoke hoarsely.

"Dean-o" Gabriel nodded. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to pick up Cas for school. I always do that."

"He didn't text you this morning did he?"

"No, my phone's dead"

"Ah." Gabriel huffed. "Well, he's sick"

"What?" Dean asked concerned.

"Nothing serious just caught a cold. He's not coming in today though"

"But… He was fine yesterday-…" Dean suddenly remembered that Cas had been coughing and sneezing a little yesterday. "Oh crap… Can I see him?"

"… Sure. He's in his bedroom, upstairs. But NO funny business while I'm in the house!" Gabriel pointed a warning finger at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Dean said as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. Gabriel only gave him a death glare before letting him pass and go upstairs.

Dean passed the stairs and walked into Castiel's room, only to find him buried in pillows and tissue papers.

"Morning" Dean said as he walked over, sitting on the bed touching his shoulder through the covers he was buried under.

Castiel lifted his head at the sound of Dean's voice, and opened his groggy eyes to see him smiling at him.

"Morning" Castiel croaked out. His voice was hoarse from coughing and Dean could easily hear he had probably been coughing up slime during the night.

"You look like crap" Dean said when he noticed his red eyes and nose, his dry lips and pale skin. He looked really sick.

Castiel smiled at his compliment and threw his head down on the pillow again. "I feel like it! You don't look so bad yourself" he muffled in the pillow, really feeling like crap. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up, as always. Gabe told me you were sick so I came up to check on you."

"You didn't have to do that. Besides I send you a text this morning, telling I wasn't coming to school?"

"Yeah well, my phone's dead. Can't find my charger"

"Idiot"

Dean chuckled. "You need me to stay?"

"No… you have school. Gabriel will take his first classes of, so he's gonna take care of me."

"Gabriel can't even take care of himself. How's he gonna take care of you?"

"Surprisingly, he knows how to put out a can of soup. I'll survive"

"You sure?"

"Yes, now get your ass going!"

"Fine! I'll come by later"

"Bye" Cas muffled in his pillow, as Dean left his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Dean!" Ash called at the stairs leading up to the school.<p>

"Hey man" Dean said.

"Where's your loyal puppy friend Cas?"

"Why's he a puppy?"

"Cause he always follows you around, everywhere you go."

"Does not! And he's sick"

"Aw, poor guy. And he so does!"

Dean sighed, pushing Ash towards the school doors, wanting this day to just be over already and go back to check on Cas.

* * *

><p>Castiel was lying on the couch, rolled together in a blanket watching TV. He was half covered with used tissue paper and a bowl of half eaten soup standing on the table and barely paying attention to the cartoons in the little box. He still felt miserable. Not being able to breathe probably because of the slime in his throat and the snot in his nose was really taking on his energy. And you could also add the black bags under his eyes and his hair sticking in every direction to the list of being miserable. Gabriel had off course left hours ago, when he had to go to school, leaving Cas alone, in his miserable-ness.<p>

He felt his stomach rumble a little, so he took his bowl of soup and was just about to take a bit when there was a knock on the door. He sighed, put the spoon in his mouth and got up to open the door. Off course half of the tissues ended on the floor as he got up, leaving a big mess.

He shuffled over with his blanket still covering his back and opened the door to see Dean standing and smiling.

Castiel stood with his spoon in his mouth and noticed Bobby standing at his feet, waiting to be welcomed inside. He was wiggling his tail and barking and was clearly excited to see Cas.

Castiel stood aside and Bobby just walked in like it was his house.

Castiel turned his gaze back to Dean with a questioning look.

"What?" Dean shrugged. "I know you love having Bobby over and I though we both could come check on you."

Castiel loved having Bobby over. They weren't aloud to have a dog, because Castiel's father hated dogs more that anything and his mother was allergic. So whenever Bobby saw Cas, or the-boy-who-scratches-well-behind-ear, as Bobby would probably call him, he would get so excited and jump up and down and wiggle his tail. Cas almost did the same with him.

5-year-old Castiel kicked in when he opened his arms and walked over to Dean, giving him a hug.

"I vove vou" He muffled with the spoon in his mouth against Deans chest.

Dean wrapped his arms around his covered back and chuckled into his hair. "You on aspirin or something?"

"No." Cas said and took the spoon out. "But I wish I was" He sniffed and lifted his head to look at Dean. Dean leaned down to kiss him but was stopped when Cas placed a hand over his mouth and drew back. "Don't you dare! Don't want you to get sick too"

Dean sighed in surrender and Cas drew his hand back. But before he knew it Dean had his hand on his neck and crushed his lips on his in a passionate kiss.

"Worth it" Dean said when he drew back.

Castiel smiled lightly before turning around and shuffling over to sit in his spot on the couch. He padded in between his legs and Bobby jumped up and settled himself down there, resting his head on Cas' knee. Dean closed the door, laid the leash on the table and sat down on the other end of the couch and groaned in annoyance.

"He took my spot," He pouted as he saw Bobby enjoying being scratched.

"Don't complain. You've been scratched better places and enjoyed it a lot more than him." Cas chuckled before bursting into coughing, turning his head away and covering his mouth with his arm. Dean's eyebrows drew together in concern and walked over placing his hand on his back, soothing him.

"Hold on, I'm gonna get some water" He said as he quickly got into the kitchen and back with a glass of water.

Castiel took a couple of gulps and nodded at him in thanks. Dean placed the glass on the table and shoved Bobby away and sat, running his hand up and down his back again till he stopped couching.

"Ugh, what would I do without you" Castiel said as he leaned back against Dean, who wrapped an arm around him.

"I don't know" Dean chuckled. "How'd you get sick, anyway?"

"Well, it might have something to do with standing in cold cold rain, exchanging saliva with a certain person" Cas said, nudging his shoulder.

"You make our first kiss sound _SO _romantic!"

"That wasn't our first kiss!"

"I mean our first _real_ kiss. The other one was just a kick start... you know what i mean!"

Cas didn't agree. He shook his head, and let it slide this time. "Anyway, it could also be the when the same person forced me into a cold cold lake the day after"

"But we did have fun"

"Yes we did. And if a cold is what I have to pay, then I say it's worth it!"

Dean chuckled and kissed the top of his head and laid them both back against the arm of the couch with Cas lying on Dean.

"How was school anyway?"

"Boring. I had no one to talk to while Crowley and Ash argued, and Michael was being a pain in the ass as always, at practice."

"Michael? As in-"

"Yup _that_ Michael"

"Ugh, I hate that guy!"

"You've never even talked to him"

"I have! A year ago when I first started, I asked him where the boys locker room was, and he just pushed me to the wall and told me to 'fuck off'"

"Seriously? How come I never heard of this?"

"Well, I only met you 15 minutes later and thought you guys were friends so I didn't bother telling anyone. And since then I'd just put it aside."

"Cas, you need to tell people that kid of stuff."

"Dean, it happened once, and It's a long time ago, I haven't talked to him since."

"Still!"

Castiel sighed and decided to change the subject. "Anything else happened?"

Dean gave up. "Er… Uh! We have a baseball match against another school next week. Come see me play?" Dean got all excited, he loved matches.

"Off course! Wouldn't miss seeing you kick some ass!" Cas said and popped up on his elbows looking down at Dean.

"Thank you" Dean leaned up and kissed him once again against Cas' approval. "But first we need to get you all better"

"No, sleep first" Cas mumbled and buried his head down against Dean's chest.

"Okay, sleep first" Dean chuckled. Closing his eyes, drifting off.


	12. Dean kicks ass!

**SORRY FOR HORRIBLE UPDATE!**

**Plot is finally coming along! Sort of?  
>BTW: Kimisha, I know you're reading my story! I am also reading your "I'll Go Wherever You Will Go" and I fucking love it! Please update soon! ^^<strong>

**Dean kicks ass!**

Chapter 12:

"God, DEAN!" Castiel moaned when he was spilling inside of Dean. "Fuuuck"

Dean cried out his name and grabbed his ass; pulling him in as much as possible as he came too. Castiel let go of Dean's cock, licked his cum from his hand and leaned down, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Dean moaned as Cas pushed and licked his tongue inside his mouth, he could taste himself and to his surprise, it kinda turned him on. Dean moaned loudly, letting his own tongue tangle with Cas' and gripping his ass even harder.

Cas rolled his hips; giving small thrusts causing Dean to gasp and pant; breaking the kiss.

"Fuck you're good at this," He breathed against his lips.

"I had a good teacher" Cas smiled and kissed him again.

A week had passed since Castiel had gotten sick. But Dean had been taking such good care of him that weekend that he was healthy and ready for school on Tuesday. It was now Thursday in Castiel's bedroom, and tomorrow, Dean had his baseball match.

Castiel moved to get up but was sat stuck when Dean threw his legs around him, pressing him even closer.

"Dean" Cas said, gesturing for him to untangle his legs. "Let me go"

"Nah, I wanna do it again." Dean said, wiggling his ass seductively, causing friction inside around Cas' still hard cock. Cas groaned loudly.

"As tempting as that sounds…" Dean did the action again, causing a loud groan from Cas who fell down on his elbows over Dean again, and his breath quickened. "…You still have practice in half an hour" He managed to say in between moans. It pained him to say that they shouldn't do it again.

"That still gives us 15 minutes." Dean whispered and leaned up, darting his tongue inside his mouth in a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>"CAS!" Sam yelled.<p>

Castiel looked through his sunglasses in his direction and spotted him, standing up on the bleachers at the schools baseball court. He waved him over to the seats next to him and his parents, who had come to see Dean play. He nodded and walked over. It was crowded as the whole school, and the other school, was there so it was hard for him to get to them.

"Castiel, honey, we saved you and your mother some seats." Mary said as he came up to the middle row.

"Thank you Mrs. Winchester." Castiel nodded and sat down next to Sam.

"Where is your mother?"

"She had some extra papers to go over, but she will be here soon as possible"

Mary nodded in understanding and turned back to the court, waiting for the game to begin.

Sam leaned over to whisper for only Cas to hear.

"Is Dean up for playing?"

"Yeah, I talked to him after school before he met with the team, and he said he couldn't wait to kick their asses." Cas lied. Dean and Cas hadn't done much talking since Cas pulled him into one of the cubes in the boy's room and giving him a "Good-luck-make-out-session". Sam would properly freak out if he told him.

"How about Gabe?"

"The team asked Coach if he could stay out and Gabriel was happy to volunteer. Don't really know how he's still on the team."

Sam chuckled at his friend's words and was about to speak when everybody started "woo"-ing as the teams came on the field. Both Sam and Cas stood up and clapped when they saw Dean coming on the field. The judge whistled for the audience to be quiet as the game was about to begin. Michael was the first batter and hit the ball at his second try and made it to second base. Dean was the second batter and Cas couldn't help but cross his fingers, hoping he did great. But then again he knew Dean was good at baseball and he didn't need good luck.

"C'mon Dean, I believe in you" Cas whispered for no one to hear.

The pitcher threw the ball and Dean hit it hard in the first try. And, God, did it go far. Dean threw the bat down and ran as fast as he could past first, second, third and made it to Home Plate just in time for the catcher to yell "Home Run!"

And the crowd went nuts! John, Mary, Sam and Cas spun up, clapping, yelling and at one point Cas was sure he heard John yell, "That's my son!" He couldn't help but laugh at it.

The game went on for the next 3 hours and their school won, off course! Dean managed to make 3 Home Runs and one strike out. And Gabriel just sat on the benches; eating a candy bar while watching his team, play hard toward their victory.

When the game was over the team hit the showers after saying "good game" and goodbye to their components.

Castiel and The Winchesters waited outside the locker-room as Dean showered and changed. Sam and Cas leaned up against the wall in a lazy conversation. The doors opened and the team walked out, chatting. Dean was the last one to come out and when he spotted his family and his boyfriend, he smiled and threw his hands up in the air. His bag dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

"We won!" he said gleefully.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you!" Mary exclaimed and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"… Mom. Air!" Dean gasped.

She released him and he got a few pats on his back form his father, and a nod from a smiling Sam. He looked to Cas and winked.

"C'mon, we are going celebrating." John said and followed Mary down the corridor and out to the car.

"Cas, you wanna come?" Sam asked.

"No, I have to wait for Gabriel."

"Okay, see you later" Sam nodded and turned around, walking down the corridor.

"You guys just go ahead, I'll be there in 5." Dean said and turned around to look at Castiel. "'Need to talk to Cas about something."

Sam nodded and continued walking. Cas followed them with his eyes until they had turned the corner. He turned back to Dean and jumped him. Dean fell back against the wall and managed to hold Cas' weight as he wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Castiel then captured his mouth in a searing kiss. Dean was shocked by this sudden surprise attack but eventually closed his eyes and smiled against his lips.

Castiel took both his hands and placed them on his cheeks and drew back a bit. "I'm proud of you too." He smiled only an inch away from his lips.

Dean smiled and kissed him again.

Cas released him from his death grip and he stood close to him with his hands still wrapped around his neck. Dean wrapped his arms around him and held him closer.

"I love it, when we talk about stuff" Cas smiled against his face.

"Actually i needed to ask you something." Dean said and smiled when Cas took his chin between his teeth and bit gently. "The team is holding a party tonight at Ash's. Wanna come with me?"

"Isn't it only for team members?"

"No, there are a lot of other people coming. You know, other kids from Lawrence…"(pause) "And Gabe…"he said like it was the worst thing on earth.

Cas chuckled and considered it for a moment before saying: "Sure, why not."

"Great" Dean said as he rubbed his nose against his and gave him a long and passionate kiss.

"Oh, for the love of God!" a voice behind them said.

Both turned to see Gabriel standing in the doorway with an aggravated look, arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"Why is it always me who has to walk in on you two… humping rabbits!" He exclaimed.

Dean smirked and licked his tongue across Cas' closed lips while giving Gabriel a you-mean-like-this-? -Look. Gabriel's face crumped together in disgust and he stormed off mumbling curse words under his breath. Castiel drew away, laughing, and dried off Dean's spit with the back of his hand.

"He's such a hypocrite." Castiel said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later, your parents are waiting for you and I should properly find Gabriel before he does something stupid." He held out his hand for Dean to take. "C'mon on"

Dean took his hand and they walked out. They said their goodbyes at the corner of the parking lot, for Dean's parent's not to see.

**WORKING, WORKING, WORKING….**


	13. PARTEY!

**I hate myself for horrible updates… I am so so so so sorry!**

**PART-E-Y!**

Chapter 13:

Friday night Castiel was in his room, getting ready for the party Dean was taking him to. He had decided to wear a pair of black tight jeans and a navy-blue shirt with the first couple of buttons open. And his hair needed no products; it sat perfectly when he came out of the shower.

He was nervous though. It wasn't like it was the first time he was going to a party with Dean. He had done that before, and with some pretty nasty hangovers following the morning after that's for sure! He was mostly nervous because this was their first party as a couple. Sure, nobody knew about them but Cas still had that funny feeling in his stomach that something was going to go wrong.

He heard a knock on the door and was surprised to see Dean entering his bedroom. Cas' funny feeling was replaced by a warm archly feeling in his heart and he smiled. Wow, he was in deep.

"Hi?" Cas said with a confused frown.

"Hi" Dean said and came up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist; pulling him close.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't gonna pick me up for another hour?" Cas threw his arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Well at first, I thought I could take you out for dinner before we left…"

"But?" Cas raised his eyebrows.

"But then I see you like this…" He took a hand under Cas' shirt and onto the warm skin. "… it makes me think of completely other things…" He whispered and leaned down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Castiel smiled and hummed against his lips. "Dean, my mother is downstairs-" "we-" "we can't-" Cas mummed between Dean's kisses.

Despite Castiel's protests, Dean didn't stop kissing him. He moved him backwards and they both fell down on Castiel's bed when Dean's leg's hit the back of the bed. They both giggled at their clumsiness. Castiel gave in as Dean spread his legs and he settled in between them. Their lips mashed together again, Castiel nipping at Dean's bottom lip and running his tongue along the bite mark. Dean instantly moaned and Cas' tongue darted into the warm mouth, melting into a sloppy kiss. Dean's hands went down and grabbed Cas' rear in a firm grip, pushing their hips together causing a deep moan from Castiel.

They lazy kissed for a long while before Dean's stomach gave a long and loud rumble. Castiel broke the kiss, laughing and looked down to his stomach and then back up again with an amused smirk.

"Hungry, are we?"

Dean chuckled. "As I said, my original plan was to take you out for dinner"

Castiel kissed him once more before smiling: "Then lets go"

* * *

><p>"What?" Dean asked with his mouth full of pie. He had noticed Cas staring at him with a questioning lifted eyebrow.<p>

Dean had taken them to a little diner Cas knew Dean loved. He had been there, once before during his time in Kansas and quickly remembered the 60's themed decorations hanging around and the red-leathered booths around the tables. This was totally something that matched Dean, Cas thought.

They were sitting in a booth up against the back wall as the light from the sunset shined trough the window next to them. Dean had finished his burger and was currently digging in the apple-pie he ordered. Cas didn't had room for anymore food but he did have fun with watching Dean eat like it was the last thing he would ever do.

"I'm just wondering how much food you can eat before you explode" Castiel said amused.

"Ha ha, very funny." Dean said sarcastically before holding up his pie filled spoon for him. "You should try it"

Cas shook his head. "No, I'm stuffed"

"C'mon, you know you wanna" Dean swung the spoon playfully around his mouth until Castiel gave in and took the spoon in his mouth, not breaking eye contact with Dean. He decided to tease him a little, now that he had the change.

Cas liked the whip cream away slowly with his tongue over his lips. Dean's jaw went to the floor as he starred intense at his boyfriend before him, wanting to take him right there and now.

"Oh, we are _so_ having food sex one day" Dean breathed in a low voice.

Cas gave a burst of laugher and stroked the back of Dean's calf with the toe of his boot, knowing he was ticklish there. "I'll bring the pie then." He said.

* * *

><p>Dean parked the Impala out in front of Ash's house. They could hear the music blasting loud from the house and the lawn was filled with drunken kids yelling, playing child games or… mostly yelling actually.<p>

Castiel looked over to Dean and frowned.

"Do we really have to?"

"I thought you wanted to?"

"Well yes, but I don't want to end up on the lawn drunk and making a fool out of myself, like those guys" He pointed to the lawn at the guys who was currently trying to stand up side down and chunking a beer.

"You won't, trust me! Just stick with me, okay? If it gets boring we'll go home, okay?"

"Fine let's go" Cas sighted and got out of the car.

Dean came up beside him and whispered in his ear: "Besides, the faster we get out of there, the faster we can go home and continue our little thing in your bedroom" He slapped Cas lightly on the ass and walked in.

"WINCHESTER!" Ash yelled/slurred at him when he walked in the door. He, along with pretty much everyone else, was totally wasted. "Grab a beer! I don't want to talk to you unless you're _REALLY_ drunk!"

"Yes sir!" He saluted him and Ash tried to salute him back but got over balance and fell backwards onto the couch on some girls who screamed when they spilled their drinks.

Deans grinned. Cas came up behind him and looked over his shoulder at Ash and couldn't help but laugh.

"I think it's gonna be a fun night" He smiled.

"I think it's gonna be even more fun if we get drunk! Beer, that way!" Dean pointed and they went through the crowd to the beer table.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed and Dean was having trouble standing up due to the dizziness the alcohol was causing him. He was leaning up against Cas who was not as drunk as him but still very lightheaded.<p>

"You're drunk" Cas said.

"You're drunkerereereree…" Dean slurred placing his arm over Cas' shoulder and was moved over to a comfy sofa chair where he was dropped down. He grabbed Cas' wrist and pulled him down to sit in his lap and hugged him close and nuzzled into his neck.

"Dean, let go" Cas noticed the people around, was looking at them and whispering. "People are starring"

"Don't care, I'm horny as fuck" Dean mumbled into his neck, for only Cas to hear. He lifted up and placed a hand under Cas' shirt on the warm skin and trailed it upwards. Cas grabbed Dean's wrist stopping him from getting any higher.

"No, Dean. Stop!" Cas said in a warning tone. "Not here" He whispered.

"Errm… guys?" A voice said.

Castiel turned to see Jo standing in front of them with a lifted eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"He's drunk" Cas said quickly and stood up. Dean pouted and stamped his foot once.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She said pointing toward the kitchen where the music would be more quiet.

"Sure" Castiel followed her to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools opposite her.

"Cas… are you and Dean dating?"

Castiel sat still, looking wide eyed at her. "Wh-What makes you think that?" he laughed nervously.

"Cut the bull crap, Gabe told me"

Yet again there was silence. "I'm gonna kill him"

Jo gave a small laugh and looked down at the floor and back up to him.

"I've known Dean since we were kids and honestly I never expected this from him."

Castiel frowned and took that as an insult.

"No no, don't get me wrong!" Jo said quickly. "I think it's great! You two look adorable together" She reassured him, placing her hand on his.

Castiel was about to say something before they heard the crowd cheering loudly and whistle.

They walked back to the living room and trough the crowd to see Michael sitting in Dean's lap; sticking his tongue down his throat.

Castiel froze and starred at them in horror. He felt something split inside him and felt sick as tears was formed in the back of his eyes.

"DEAN!" Jo yelled angry.

Michael drew back and they both looked behind them. Dean's mind came back to reality as he saw a broken Cas glaring at him in shock. Castiel felt a tear run down his cheek and turned toward the door and ran out. Realization hit Dean as he looked back at Michael and pushed him hard so he landed on the floor.

"Get off me you fucking asshole!" Dean yelled when he pushed him. He turned towards the direction Cas ran and went after him. He had really screwed up.

When Dean came out of the house it was too late. Castiel was nowhere to be seen, everything was dark. Suddenly a police car pulled up in front of the house and two policemen stepped out.

"Okay, party's over!" One of the officers yelled and went over to the drunken kids at the lawn.

"Oh fuck" Dean breathed.

* * *

><p>Castiel lived far away from Ash's house but he didn't care, he ran as fast as he could home. Tears were running fast down his cheeks and he was cold since he had forgotten his jacket in The Impala. He felt heartbroken at what he had seen Dean do.<p>

He made it home at around 3, and realized he didn't have a key so he climbed up the shed and railing under his window and curled together under the covers. He ended up crying himself to sleep.

**WORKING WORKING WORKING! **

**I got extra classes this week so i don't know when the next update will be but soon I hope! ; )**


	14. It's too late to apologize

**It's to laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate! – OneRepublic? Anyone?  
><strong>

**It's too late to apologize.**

Chapter 14:

Dean woke up feeling sick and sore. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was on the floor in his bathroom; his skin was sticky from sweat and God, did he smell. His head was pounding and the dim light from the window was practically burning his eyes. He was still wearing his clothes from last night and when he tried to move up, his stomach turned and he quickly went for the toilet and hurled.

"Oh, I'm never drinking again" He said with a croaky voice.

He stood up and made it to the door, when suddenly his mind clicked and the memories from last night kicked in. The images of Michael suddenly sitting in his lap; kissing him without asking permission, Jo yelling… And then the image of Cas standing in front of him, looking hurt and shocked. _'Oh God, what did I do!'_ He thought and closed his eyes in horror. The hurt look on Cas' face made his stomach flip and he hurried back to the toiled and heaved into it and flushing afterwards. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he have to get drunk in the first place? And how was he ever going to look Cas in the eyes again? He would probably never speak to him again!

Just the thoughts of loosing Castiel, made Dean feel a painful ache in his chest and his eyes tearing up. He fell back down to his place on the floor and leaned against the bathtub as he felt the tears roll down his cheeks. He heard the screech of the floor and turned to see Sam standing in the doorway to the bathroom, looking at him with a worried frown.

"When you get my age, don't ever start drinking!" Dean croaked out with a small ironic laugh.

"What happened Dean? Are you okay?"

Dean looked at him for a moment before burring his head in his hands and let the tears run from his eyes with a sob.

"I did something really stupid, Sammy," He sobbed. He usually wouldn't cry in front of Sam but with his painful chest and pounding head, he really didn't care.

Sam came over to him and squatted down, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What did you do?" he asked concerned.

"I..." Dean sniffed and looked him in the eye. "… I kissed someone else"

* * *

><p>When Castiel woke up, he just laid in bed for a while, replaying the scene over and over again in his head, remembering the pain he felt as the love of his life was being ripped away from him in the grip of some other man. As he sees it all, he wants nothing more but to just lay there forever and never feel anything else, never think about what he saw just last night, never talk to Dean ever again but most importantly, never love again. But he still loves Dean, more than anything in the world. A big part of Cas wants Dean out of his life forever, but an even bigger part wants to be with him, to hold him in his arms once more and never loosen the grip. To kiss him and never break the seal. But Castiel knows that that will never happen, he can never forgive Dean for what he did, at this point, he doesn't know who he hates more, Dean or Michael, or maybe he's not mad at either of them, maybe he's actually mad at himself to think that Dean Winchester actually loved him. '<em>How foolish of me'<em>, he thought, _'I should have known that it would never work, I gave him all and he ripped it from my hands_'.

As he looks back at the time that they spent together, their first kiss, the first time Castiel looked at Dean he knew that he would never love another human as much as he did Dean.

Suddenly, Cas feels a warm tear fall from his eyes and land on his shoulder, leaving a warm path for the next tear to fallow. He closes his eyes and all he can see is Dean and then he feels his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He wants to get up but instead just covers his head into his pillow and forces himself to think about something else, but he knows that won't happen...

* * *

><p>"Dean you need to go talk to him" Sam said as he sat on the bathroom floor next to Dean. Dean had told Sam everything that happened last night and Sam was shocked.<p>

"What if he never wants to talk to me again? I don't think he will" Dean said and brushed his tears away from his soaked cheeks.

"You need to make him listen. Tell him what really happened, and maybe he'll forgive you?"

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. Sam got up and went to leave before turning.

"Maybe you should take a shower first. You smell" He smirked.

"Bitch" Dean said with a smile that disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Jerk" and Sam left him to it.

* * *

><p>Gabriel was sitting in the kitchen and eating a bowl of cereal while fighting his major hangover from last night. There was a loud knock on the door and he walked over, looking out the small window on the door firs to see Dean standing impatiently. Gabriel's eyebrows sunk together in anger and he started breathing hard. <em>'How dare he come here after what he did!'<em> Gabriel thought.

He threw open the door and made Dean take a step back in surprise. Dean was about to speak but was cut off when Gabriel's fist connected with his face and he fell backwards down the porch stairs and landed on his back hard with a loud painful groan.

"You fucking asshole! What do you think you're doing here?" Gabriel shouted and walked down towards him and kicked him in the guts; making Dean curl up in pain and desperately gasping for air. "If you ever come near this house one more time, I'm gonna make sure you never walk again!"

Gabriel left him on the ground and walked back in to the house, slamming the door.

"Son of a bitch" Dean breathed in pain after getting some air back in his lungs.

Gabriel walked upstairs fast to Castiel's bedroom and stormed inside, making him lift his head from his pillow and frowned in confusion.

"Little Dean-o is downstairs" Gabriel muttered.

"What? Why?"

"Oh why do you think Cassy? Anyway, I don't think he will come in though.."

"Why not? Gabriel what did you do!" Castiel stood up and walked over to him.

"I beat the crap out of him, that's what I did!"

"What!"

"He deserved it! I saw what happened at the party last night and it just makes me want to kill him!"

"Oh God…" Castiel breathed. He might not like Dean at the moment but he didn't want any harm to him still. "Wh-where is he?"

"Down on the porch. Cas, don't tell me you don't think he deserved it!"

"He didn't! Violence never solves any problems! Jeeez!"

Castiel turned and ran downstairs to check on him. He opened the door to see nobody outside but a small pool of blood on the concrete, probably from him, spitting.

He sighed and walked back upstairs. He passed Gabriel in the bathroom, fixing up his hand, and gave him a deathly glare in which he only got a smirk in return.

He walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him and leaning against it with a heavy sigh and closed eyes.

"Cas" He heard Dean say. He opened his eyes to see him standing against his open window holding a hand over his eye.

Castiel looked at him for a moment, feeling anger fill him up as he walked over and slapped him across the face. Dean didn't say anything though it did hurt; he felt like he deserved it. Castiel felt a tear slide down his cheek as he looked at him and slapped him again. This time Dean groaned in pain and he took a hand to his cheek, as Cas walked away form him and starred at him from across the room.

"What is it with your family and punching people?" Dean said as he rubbed the sore side of his face.

"Get out" Cas deadpanned

"No, Cas would you just listen to me? Please"

"I don't want to hear it Dean, please just go"

Tears started to form in the back of Dean's eyes. "I know what I did was horrible, but it's not what you think!"

"No Dean." He sobbed. "It's exactly what I think! I can't believe I have been so stupid. I've heard the stories, and yet still I thought you had changed… I was wrong."

"Stories? They are lies Lisa made! She cheated on me! I would never cheat! Especially not on you!" Dean shouted as tears came down his face.

"I don't believe you! And you seemed to be doing a very good job last night!" Cas shouted back.

"That wasn't me! Michael just marched over and kissed me!"

"Well you kissed him back! I could see it!" Cas cried and stormed over to him and poked a finger hard into his chest.

"I was drunk! I didn't mean to!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't drink the next time!" He stood still and realized. "What am I saying? There won't be a next time."

"We are over, Dean." He stepped back and avoided his eyesight, feeling the tears stream down his face.

"What? No, Cas please! Don't do this!" Dean cried, stepping forward and reaching out his hand and took his and hold it tight. Dean didn't want to loose him.

Cas flinched his hand away and met his eyes. "I have to. Leave Dean, please"

"I can't. I can't just walk away, cause I love you, and I know you love me!"

"Please Dean. Just go"

Dean stood still and looked into his blue eyes for a moment. Why did this happen? He felt his heart split at the fact Cas didn't want him anymore and there was nothing he could do about it. So he gave up trying.

"Okay" He breathed with shaky breath and nodded. He wiped his eyes and turned to the window.

"Bye Cas" was the last thing he said before climbing out the window, and down the reeling. Leaving Cas standing in his room… alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at writing break-ups. Thank you so much to Jennifer, my friend, who helped me with the heartbroken feelings!<strong>

**I have major writers-blog and it just sucks! I'll update when I can!**

**Reviews are awesome! Bless your face!**


	15. Someone Like You

**I'm working on the whole "reunion" thing, so I've just made a quicky chapter. Sorry for the long updates -.-'**

**Someone like you**

Chapter 15:

Gabriel marched angry into Castiel's room and ripped his iPod away from the speakers and threw it over to Castiel, who was lying on the bed.

"If you hear one more Adele song I'm gonna rip your speakers apart!"

Castiel lifted his head and looked at him for a moment before going back down and curling back under the covers with a sigh. Gabriel sighed and looked up at the ceiling and back to him.

"Cassie, it's been five days! It's Thursday for Christ sake! Go to school!" Gabriel shouted at him.

"No" Castiel deadpanned under the covers.

"Yes! You are going to get up, shower, eat something and get some fresh air!" He ripped the covers off him and stormed out. "And tomorrow you're going to school, even if I have to drag you there myself!" He yelled from the hall.

Castiel sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Ever since his break-up with Dean, Castiel hadn't left the house for five days. He had told his mother that he wasn't feeling very good and therefore couldn't go to school, which really wasn't a total lie. His head was throbbing and his heart arching with pain, and regret filled his mind to the top as he had yesterday come to the conclusion that what he did, last Saturday was the biggest mistake of his life. He still loved Dean, but couldn't make himself talk to him as he would remember his upset and hurt face from the last time he saw him and it made him fill up with guilt and regret over what he had done. But yet again, Dean was the one to leave first. Dean would usually fight in these situations but this time he didn't. Castiel had really hurt him. How could he face him now? He knew he had to face his demons and really saw no way around it.

"Oh Castiel, why do you have to be a coward…" He sighed to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday:<strong>

"Okay class, take your seats. The lesson has started." Mr. Adams said in the chemistry room as the students sat down at their tables.

Dean sat in his seat and glanced over to the empty one next to him. Castiel hadn't been to school the whole week, and he was worried sick about him. He hadn't spoken or heard from him since Saturday and he desperately needed to talk to him and beg him to take him back. Yes, beg. Dean felt miserable without his boyfriend, well… friend, as it was now. A strike of pain went through his chest just at the thought that they might not even be friends anymore.

"Right, so… we're going to start on a new subject this week. Acids." Mr. Adams said loudly. "In this class, you will be doing an experiment an-"

Mr. Adams was cut of when the door busted open and revealed a panting a sweaty Castiel standing. Everyone turned their gaze towards the blue-eyed boy and Dean felt a little relief rush through him, to see that he was okay now that he was back at school.

"I apologies for being late Sir. I lost track of time this morning" Cas stated.

"You know the rules, Mr. Novak. Detention after school."

Castiel nodded, closed the door and walked over to his seat next to Dean. They shared a quick glance as Castiel sat down and both shifted uncomfortably in their seats and then turned their attention to the teacher at the blackboard.

"As I was saying: Our new subject will start with a acid experiment that you will write a rapport about later."

Dean hung his head and sighed over that they had to do another rapport. He had just finished his biology!

"Right. You will be working in pairs with the person sitting next to you, the assignments are on the table, remember that it's concentrated acid you are working with so use protection goggles! You may start!"

Castiel rose from his seat and went to the table and took the assignment paper and started reading. He couldn't make himself look at Dean, he was afraid he was going to be let down and wanted to spare himself from humiliation and another heartbreak. That didn't really fit in now that they had to work together in chemistry.

Dean stood beside him, handed him a pair of goggles. The awkward silence and tension grew fast between them and neither one said anything. Dean took the lab bottle and filled it with concentrated HCL (salt acid).

"First step, heat the acid to 110 degrees Celsius." Castiel read out loud. Dean tried to avoid his eyes and instead collected the Bunsen burner and thermometer so they could finish their experiment as fast as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Later:<strong>

"What if it turns extremely pink?" Dean asked as he stared intensely at the pH-test stripe.

"It's not gonna turn pink, Dean" Cas stated.

Surprisingly, the tight tension between them had loosened up a little as they talked more during their experiment.

"Isn't that pink to you?" Dean leaned over to him and showed the test stripe. It had gained a red-ish color, and for some reason it concerned Dean.

"No. It's red Dean. Look at the cover." Castiel leaned closer to his left side and pointed at the paper on the table. "It's definitely closer to 1 then to 2."

Dean sighed. "Aye captain". He looked towards him and realized how close they actually were. Their shoulders were close touching and Castiel didn't seem to notice. Dean suddenly felt his blood boil and tried desperately to shake it off, but with no luck as Castiel stretched his neck and revealed a almost faded hickey Dean remembered giving him about a week ago before the party. _'Oh God, why did he have to do that?'_ He thought, as his jeans suddenly felt very tight around his groin area.

Castiel felt Dean's eyes on him and turned to see him staring at his neck before quickly looking upward and into his eyes. "Something wrong?" Cas asked.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He cleared his throat. "We need to clean up now. Lesson almost over."

"Right" Castiel nodded and took the tepid lab bottle, so he could wash the acid out.

He didn't even get to turn around before someone bumped hard into him and made him spill the liquid. He managed to turn his head and follow the acid as it landed on Dean's left upper arm and heard him yell in pain.

"ARGH!"

"Dean!"

"Oh shit!" Castiel heard Chuck say and he realized that, he was the one he bumped into.

"Fuck, shit!" Dean hissed as he went to clutch his hand over the wound but Castiel grabbed his wrist so he wouldn't get acid on his hands either. He felt the burning acid bore through his skin and into the nerved and muscles under. It hurt like a bitch!

"Winchester." Mr. Adams said and hurried over with a bottle of water. He purred it over where the acid had landed and washed it away. "Here" he said and wrapped a small towel, that you usually used to grab the hot things with, around it because it was starting to bleed. "Hurry over the nurse's office! She can clean it probably. Novak, go with him"

Castiel nodded and pulled an arm securely around Dean's waist and followed him out the classroom.


	16. New Start

**I've been held prisoned by my parents at our summerhouse with NO INTERNET! I barely survived! *cries and hugs self*  
>Okay, changing the plotline cause their little "break-up" is really getting to my nerves!<strong>

**New start**

Chapter 16:

"Wait here boys, I need to get some forms, for your parents, from the principals office" The nurse said and padded Dean on the knee before standing up and walked out.

Castiel had gotten Dean to Nurse Jennifer's office as fast as possible after the accident in the chemistry room. She was shocked when she saw Dean's slightly bloody and red arm. Dean sat on the table as she exanimated and cleaned his left upper arm and wrapped it in some gaze. Castiel had leaned by the window and watched as the nurse asked him to take off his t-shirt, so she could see the wound better, and couldn't help but smile as Dean wiggled his eyebrows at him. He felt a strike of guilt when he saw the black bruises that had formed on his chest, near his ribs, and the vaguely fainted black eye Gabriel had given him a week ago.

The room fell silent when she left. Castiel shifted uncomfortable against the wall and looked down at his feet as Dean looked up and cleared his throat not really knowing if he should say something or not.

"So… I err… " Dean stammered out nervously.

Castiel looked up at him with his arms crossed.

"You- you haven't been to school?" Dean continued.

Castiel shifted uncomfortable again and pushed himself off the wall and walked over, standing in front of him. "No . . . I didn't really feel like it…"

"Uh, Okay . . . So it didn't occurred to you that you should probably have given a little sign of life maybe?" Dean snapped at him.

Castiel gaped at the sudden turn of events. "_I_ should have done something? Dean, _you_ were the one to break _my_ heart by cheating and-"

"I know what I did! And I've apologized a million times Cas! I've tried to call you every hour the whole week without getting any answer! I was worried sick! I ended up smashing my phone against the wall! You could at least consider forgiving me!" Dean yelled.

"Well I'm sorry for that, but how do you expect me to forgive you after this!" Cas yelled back.

"By trusting me!"

"I did trust you!"

"Boys, stop!" Jennifer yelled when she entered the door, holding a bunch of papers. Both boys turned their head to see her standing; eyes wide, and gaped mouth. "What's going on?"

"Nothing… sorry miss." Castiel said and realized he had moved very close to Dean while yelling at him. He stepped back to where he stood by the window and cleared his throat.

"You looked like you were about to attack one or another." She walked over to her desk and placed the papers down. Dean and Castiel shared a frustrated glance with each other before turning away in annoyance.

"Dean, I got some forms for your parents they need to sign, and a free pass for the both of you for not being in class." She said and handed them both some papers. "Now let's see how this is going" She gingerly took off the gaze around his arm as Dean hissed at the pain.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have a big scar here… Does it hurt much?"

"Not as much as it did before, but yes."

"How did this happen anyway?" She asked and looked towards Castiel.

"I was the on-" Castiel started.

"It was an accident" Dean cut him off. "I wasn't paying attention to him and walked right in the bottle"

"That… Was very stupid…. " She stated. "Anyway, there is a special crème you can get at the pharmacy to help the burning. I might have a little left over here" She fondled with some stuff in her drawer and pulled out a little half empty tube and smeared some on his arm. "That should help for the rest of the school day" She smiled and wrapped it in a new band of gaze. "Alright, you can go now"

Dean jumped down form the examination table, nodded his thanks to Nurse Jennifer and walked out to the empty hall, followed by Cas.

"Here" Castiel said behind him. Dean turned and saw he held out his hoodie for him to take. "Your t-shirt is ruined and you're not gonna walk naked all day" He pushed it to him, gesturing him to take it.

Dean hesitated but took the hoodie. "Thanks" He said as he zipped the grey hoodie up.

They stared at each other for what felt like a long awkward year and yet Dean felt the familiar feeling he had felt all week. He suddenly got an idea that would hopefully change Castiel's mind about him. He cleared his throat, which made Cas snap out of a trance he apparently was in.

Without hesitation he grabbed Castiel by his t-shirt and crashed their lips together in a shearing kiss.

Castiel gasped but soon felt the amazing and familiar feeling floating through him and groaned as he kissed him back and clung to him with all that was worth. Dean was relieved when he felt Castiel push his tongue against his and wrapped his arms around him tight.

"Wh-wait, wait, wait" Castiel protested and drew slightly back to look at him. "What are y-"

"Will you go out with me?" Dean cut him off and watched him go shocked with wide eyes and confusion.

"Dean, what-"

"A new start. With… with dates, movies, dinner, walks and all that… Please Cas, I miss you like crazy, and I truly am sorry! Please" He begged and touched his cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

Castiel stayed silent and considered his proposal for a little, while his mind was screaming the answer. "Dean, I don't know…"

"Why not?"

Cas gave a long sigh and rested his head on his shoulder, under his head in defeat. "I just don't know… I've thought about us nonstop the past week and my mind is telling me run cause something bad is going to happen, but my gut is telling me to jump wright in…"

Dean nodded in understanding and wrapped his arms around him, taking in his long-lost sent and ran a hand through his hair. "Why not take the chance?"

Castiel stayed silent for a long while, considering what to do. He inhaled the comforting and familiar smell and aftershave that was all Dean. His warmth made his heart flutter with butterflies and that was the one thing that made up his mind. He pulled away to look him in the eyes and nodded while answering, "Okay…"

Dean smiled widely. "Reall-" Castiel cut him off as he held a hand over his mouth.

"But only if you stop cutting me off when I talk!" Cas warned with his finger pointing at him.

"Deal" Dean laughed and played with the end of Cas' t-shirt as he looked at him in awe.

They stayed like that for a little while until the school bell rang loudly and the empty hall was soon full with students going for lunch break. Castiel stepped away from him and followed him as they walked back to the classroom for their bags.

But both were unaware of Michael, which had come out of the bathroom, and observed the entire scene from afar. He was determined to spoil their plans for no one should be with Dean besides him!

* * *

><p><strong>DATE 1:<strong>

The next day Dean arrived outside the Novak's household in the Impala at 7pm, and was ready for his first date with Castiel. He had spend quite enough time on his appearance that had made Sam come with quite to many "girl-jokes" that he eventually had to take the shower head and spray cold water all over him. That shut him up. Dean had decided to wear a casual blue jeans and a dark shirt with his leather jacket. It was just after sunset so it was dark with the moonlight shining lightly over him along with the streetlights.

He stepped up to the porch and barely managed to knock when a very angry Gabriel suddenly swung the door open and glared at him in hate.

"I thought I told you to never come near here again!" He spoke and approached him and took his arm up ready to punch him. Dean flinched and used his arms as a shield but was relief when he saw Castiel behind Gabriel and holding him back.

"Gabriel, no!" Castiel said and grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "It's okay"

Gabriel frowned in confusion. "Wut? Cassie, he did the worst thing possible to you and you just-"

"We're starting over…. I'll explain it all to you later!"

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Gabriel said and dropped his arm as Dean also dropped his defenses. "Cas, after what he's done-" But before Gabriel could finish, Castiel had already taken his jacket and was out the door with Dean to the Impala. He muttered something under his breath and shut the door leaving him to his stupidness.

* * *

><p>"Stop looking at me like that"<p>

"I'm not looking at you"

"Yes you are" Dean said as he turned his head to see him sitting in the passenger seat staring back at him in awe.

"Can you blame me?" Cas chuckled as Dean turned back to the road. "Where are you taking me anyway? The movie theater was two blocks ago"

"Dinner first, _then_ movie."

Castiel nodded and sat back, listening to the sound of the engine roaming and Dean's humming to the low volumes song that was playing on the radio as they drove to a little Italian restaurant on the corner. Dean parked the Impala and they walked inside the little cozy place. The waiter showed them their table and they sat down opposite each other looking trough the menu.

Castiel looked around at an older couple sitting at a table at the other end of the room by the window. The woman eyed the boys with a mean look and shook of her head. Dean looked at Cas' direction and turned back to him, placing his hand over his on the table.

"Don't mind them." He muttered softly. "Homophobic picks"

Castiel smiled and nodded as they waiter came over to take their orders. Castiel ordered some salad with chicken and Dean, some pasta with tomato sauce. And cokes, of course.

The evening went on as they ate and talked.

"I still don't get it… So he's a doctor?" Dean said confused as they had finished eating and their conversation subject had somehow gotten over to Doctor Who. Dean knew nothing about it, only that it was a very popular TV show in England and that Sam saw it.

"No. He's a Time Lord, "The Doctor" is just his name or alias, as you might put it." Cas explained. Dean seemed to be very exited when he mentioned the TARDIS and what it could do, but got really confused as to what a Time Lord was…

"And he can't die?"

"He regenerates and gets a new body, but can only do it 12 times, so right now he only has one left, so eventually no, he can die."

Dean nodded, taking it all in. "You and Sam are so big nerds…"

"Well, we can't all like Dr. Sexy" Cas said with a smirk.

Dean's eyes widened and gasp in shock. "How did you know!"

"Sam told me" Cas laughed at his face.

"I'm gonna kill him…" Dean muttered and looked up when their waiter came over.

"Is there anything I can get for you guys?" The waiter said with an extremely sassy voice. Both boys bit their lips, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Um… no we're finished. Can I get the check?" Dean said and gave him the usual smirk he always gave waitresses.

"Of course, sweetie" he blushed back.

Dean looked back to Castiel who was covering his mouth, at the attempt not to laugh.

A little while later they left the restaurant, and chose to walk to the cinema. When they walked pass the window where the elder couple were sitting, Dean placed his hand on Cas' ass and squeezed it firmly. He looked to the couple who practically covered their eyes in horror.

* * *

><p>"You choose the movie" Dean said as they looked up to the screen at the cinema, trying to decide what movie to watch.<p>

"What do you want to watch?"

"Anything but the new Twilight!"

Cas chuckled. "Why not? It's filled with romance, and had such a good story" Castiel joked, leaning against his shoulder. "The vampires fighting against the werewolf's, only to protect an innocent child from the Volturi clan…" He whispered in his ear.

"Cas, if I find out your one of those "Team Edward" fans, I'm never talking to you again." Dean turned his head and stared at him with seriousness in his eyes.

Castiel managed to hold his laugh back, and sighed loudly. "The Avengers it is!" He padded Dean on the ass and went to stand in line at the ticket booth.

Dean smiled with excitement, he had wanted to see that movie since he saw the trailer, and joined Cas in the line.

"How do you know so much about Twilight anyway?" Dean smirked.

"You know Gabriel is dyslectic. He made me read it to him a couple of years ago."

Dean couldn't help but splutter out with laugher, followed by Cas. "Did he like it?"

"He made me read the rest of the series." They laughed on.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to walk me to my door, Dean" Cas blushed as the stood in front of the Novak's front door.<p>

"I wanted to" Dean smiled.

A bit of an awkward silence formed around them. Were they supposed to have sex now, or wait? It's not like they hadn't done it before, there was plenty of history for that matter. If their dating started over, did their sex-life also?

Castiel cleared his throat after a long moment of silence. "Thank you, Dean, for a wonderful date" he blushed.

"You're welcome… would err… would you like to do it again sometime?"

"Of course" Cas smiled but it fainted quickly as the awkward silence came back. "errm… I-I would invite you in, but it's late and my mother is probably asleep so…"

"It's okay… I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah… that'll be great" Cas smiled.

"Okay" Dean nodded as he looked him deeply in the eyes and realized how close they actually were. He slowly touched Cas' hand and held it in his own, as he leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Cas responded and kissed him back and sighed when he pulled away. Dean merely managed to open his eyes as Castiel grabbed him by the collar and kissed him hard. Dean moaned and pulled a hand around his back, under his coat, and pulled him close. Their tongues slid together in a messy and feverish dance of passion. It reminded him of the first time they kissed; well second kiss was more the one he had in mind. They broke apart for air, panting and leaning against each other's forehead.

"Cas…" Dean panted. "I need you so much right now…"

"We… We can't… not now"

"Why not?"

"We're dating, remember? No sex until the third date, right? The unwritten rules"

Dean groaned in annoyance. "Fuck the rules… Cas, please"

Cas went to speak but was cut off by Gabriel swinging the door open, and looking at them, exactly how he did before. "Cassie, it's past midnight. Come inside."

Castiel sighed and let go of Dean. Gabriel opened the door wider for him to enter; Castiel turned and gave Dean a hard briefly kiss. "Thank you for tonight" He murmured against his lips and then turned back to Gabriel and entered the house. Gabriel glared at him.

"See you at practice, Team Jacob" Dean said before the door was closed, leaving Dean standing outside alone. Dean touched his lips and smiled. His chest fluttered with joy as he walked back to the Impala and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! If anyone has any suggestions to what they should do on their other dates, please come with them! The whole "Michael" thing didn't show on the first date, but don't worry it's coming!<strong>


	17. Out

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

I've been so fucking busy with exams and such, but now I'm back and I have exam-preparation-vacation(?), so I have a little more time to write now! ^^

**WARNING: BECAUSE OF MY ABSENSE HERE IS A LONG CHAPTER!**

**Out**

Chapter: 17

Castiel pushed Dean on the bed and followed; straddling his hips. He moved down and met him in another searing kiss. It was hot, wet and fucking sexy. Dean pulled Cas' plaid shirt over his shoulders and onto the floor. Cas broke the kiss as he quickly removed his t-shirt and dived back in fast as he moved his hands all over Dean's already naked chest. Their lips mashed together, Castiel nipping at Dean's bottom lip and running his tongue inside along Dean's. Dean instantly moaned and Cas' tongue darted into the warm mouth, melting into a lustfully and heated kiss, which could quite possibly be the best thing Dean had ever felt in his life.

Castiel started fiddling with Deans belt and managed to pull them down to his thighs as he moved from kissing Dean's mouth to his jaw and further down his neck. Dean sucked in a breath as Cas licked and sucked on one of his nipples. He continued kissing down his belly as Dean took a hand in his hair, maneuvering downwards. Cas mouthed Dean's cock through his boxers and enjoyed the way Dean moaned. Dean gave small thrusts upward and Cas had to grip his hips as he took his boxers down to the rest of his pants.

Cas licked a wet line up and down Dean's hard cock, from shaft to head and poked his tongue in the slit in which Dean gave a loud cry. Cas smirked before he took him all in his mouth; one hand still held at the base, stoking what Cas couldn't take in his mouth.

"Fuck Cas" Dean said breathless.

Cas moaned at the taste of Dean's pre-come, sending vibrations that made Dean's head spin as he bobbed his head up and down in a steady rhythm and sucking hard. Dean could feel his orgasm rising fast as his balls tighten and his muscles spasm.

Dean was just about to come when a loud bark erupted his mind. He jolted up and found himself in his bed; sweaty, hot, panting, naked and alone. He blinked confused and jerked when he heard Bobby bark once more and he looked down to see him standing by his bed. He pointed with his snout at the ball lying at the end of the bed and barked one more time; wanting him to play.

Dean groaned in frustration as he realized it had all been a dream. A good dream at that! He didn't think Bobby deserved it after waking him, from probably the best dream ever, but took the ball and threw it out of his open door and into the hallway. He was probably going to come back with it, so he quickly got up and closed the door and locked it.

It wasn't until he was back in his bed he felt something wet in his boxers and he looked down to see that there was a little wet tent formed at his groin. In other words: biggest boner ever!

He quickly glanced at his alarm clock and saw he didn't have to get up for another half hour. Immediately, he pulled his boxers off, grabbed his cock and started jerking himself off thinking about the dream. Best. Morning. Ever!

* * *

><p>"Last day of sun guys, we better enjoy it while it last" Ash said as he leaned against the school building. "It's gonna rain tomorrow and continue to Christmas"<p>

"I can't believe they're actually making us have P.E when it's this cold!" Crowley complained stuffing his hands down his short pockets.

It was a sunny Monday but the temperature was cold. Castiel, Ash and Crowley were having P.E outside for the last time in the year, so Coach was properly going to make them do something special. They all tree looked up when they heard their teacher whistle loudly, saying they should come over. The whole class gathered around Coach whom spoke loudly.

"Since it's our last class outside, ya'll doing something special this time!" he said with a very thick Texan accent. "I have invited my boys from the baseball team to come and play with us today. They're gonna get you boys in shape, and hopefully some of you might join us on the team. Head down to the stadium and pair up with one of the guys. I want you to at least run 6 laps!"

He blew his whistle to start them off, and they went down to see the group of jocks chatting on the field. "Pair up and start!" Coach yelled.

Castiel quickly eyed Dean and smiled when he walked over. His black eye hadn't faded much and it made Cas' stomach flip with guilt.

"So… I get out of math classes just so I can help a gorgeous guy get in shape… seems fair" Dean smirked.

Castiel groaned and dropped his head. "I hate running"

Dean chuckled. "Come on, Slowpoke."

Dean started jogging and Cas followed.

* * *

><p>"Dean…. W-wait…" Cas panted breathless and stopped as all the other students passed by. He took he knees and tried desperately to catch his breath.<p>

Dean stopped and turned. "Cas, we've only ran 2 laps… you can't be tired already!" He walked back to him and hoisted him up by the arm. "C'mon"

"I can't… I'm in horrible shape…"

"You don't say! We'll walk for a bit, you can't stop moving." Dean started walking and pulled him along.

After a little while of walking Cas caught his breath and started running again. With some walking on and off he made it to his fifth lap when he couldn't do anymore. He was sweaty all over and arching in his neck, lungs and legs. He stopped again and took to his knees like last time.

"Cas, c'mon… 400 meters left" Dean panted and pulled him up.

"I'll flunk" "I don't care" "I'm dying" Castiel breathed out between breath.

"I'm not gonna let you flunk P.E, c'mon!" Dean hoisted him up and made him move for only a few steps when Cas stopped and went back hunching over his knees.

"Just… go on without me"

Dean sighed loudly and looked to the sky and back at him. Suddenly an idea hit him. He hoisted Cas up again much to his protest, and covered a hand against his ear as he whispered for only Cas to hear.

"If you make the last lap, I'll tell you about a _very_ naughty dream I had last night"

Cas eyes winded at the roughness in his voice and looked at him when he drew back.

"In graphic details" Dean added, winking at him.

Castiel suddenly felt incredibly turned on; according to his, now shrunk, pants.

He didn't really think as he started running the last of the lap. Dean was grinning as he followed behind him. The sudden superpowers he had got made his legs move on their own.

Cas made it over the line when he collapsed on the grass, desperately needing air. Dean slumped down beside him and padded him on his belly.

"You made it. I'm proud of you," He panted.

"It better be a good dream!"

* * *

><p>"Guys! Mrs. Spells is sick today! We got the rest of the day off!" Ash came yelling in the locker rooms. His happy smile quickly affected the rest of the guys as everybody cheered.<p>

Dean leaned against the locker next to Cas', only wearing a towel around his waist. They had both just came out of the showers and Cas was fumbling with some stuff in his locker. Dean cleared his throat making Cas look up and smile at him.

"So err… there's this fair in town this week. You know, with fariswheels and shops and such. I was wondering if you'll like to go?... with me" Dean asked, blushing. Castiel smiled and looked at his left upper arm where the scar he had given' him was. He couldn't help but notice that it looked like a hand had grabbed him there and burned his flesh.

He was about to say something when Crowley spoke up.

"Aw, look at the lovebirds… arranging a date, are we?"

Everybody in the locker room laughed along with him.

"As the matter of fact, we are" Castiel said, turning to face him and crossed his arms over his naked chest.

Everybody stopped laughing and looked at Dean who was quite surprised by Cas' words. He had thought Castiel would want to keep them a secret, not only to his mother but also to his friends. It made him feel sort of proud of his "out of the closet"-action.

He eyed back at the others.

"You heard him." Dean nodded. "we're dating"

The foreign exchange student stood back, mind blown. "Bloody hell, I didn't know you guys were queer"

"Hey!" Dean punched him on the arm, making Crowley yelp and jump.

"Ow! Sorry. Homosexual! I didn't mean it like that!"

Castiel grabbed Dean by the arm and held him back before he could hurt anyone else. "Dean, Don't. It's not worth it" He looked him in the eye and Dean let down his parade and stepped back, leaning against the locker again.

"But seriously, when did this happen? I thought you guys were straight?" Crowley asked as Ash stepped beside him.

"Why are so suddenly so interested in us? You never " Dean asked.

"He's just jealous because he's not getting any" Cas chuckled from his locker causing Dean to laugh.

"Ew, TMI dude!"

Castiel chuckled and tuned to Dean, leaned in and kissed him; making Dean hum.

"Ew and PDA, jeez! I should have never pushed you on that fieldtrip." Crowley commented dryly. "Now I have to burn my eyes out with brain leech"

Dean pulled away from Cas and looked at Crowley with wide eyes. "That was you? You were the one to push me?"

"Yeah. You were so grumpy so I pulled a joke. Didn't know this would happen though…"

"I'm glad it did though" Cas commented as he leaned in to Dean's warm embrace and put his head under Dean's. Dean smiled and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

><p>Since the season had changed and it was becoming colder now, Dean drove to school in the Impala with Cas and Sam. And since Dean and Cas didn't have any classes left for the day, they had some time to kill before they had to pick up Sam. Dean drove them to a small place out of town where nobody was anywhere near because they simply were at work. Cas had spotted an abandon parking lot behind a building and told Dean to park.<p>

Dean did and it didn't take long before Cas' mouth had latched itself onto his. Exactly how they got to the backseat, he didn't remember. Really, he didn't care, he was to distracted by the taste of Cas' mouth. He tasted like vanilla, which for some reason he always did?

Cas asked him to tell him about his dream as they lay back with him on top. Dean told him and it wasn't long before Castiel had ripped his shirt open and started kissing down his torso, avoiding his bruised skin over his rips. He opened his belt and jeans and cupped his already hard erection through his boxers. Dean moaned loud and low and trusted upward into the touch. Cas held a firm grip on Dean's hips and pulled the boxers down along with his jeans as his cock sprung free.

Castiel licked his lips before he tongued the slit of Dean's cock, getting an intense taste of the pre-cum welling up there, and a rough jerk from Dean's hips. Smiling around his hard member, Cas continued in the way Dean had told him he did in the dream, and started moving lower, taking more of Dean's cock into his mouth, making it slick and wet for his lips by laving it with his tongue. He hummed and sent vibrations through Dean and up his spine. Occasionally, he would go back up, his tongue twirling around Dean's cock head, poking his tongue into the slit and then sink back down, taking him deep again.

Dean's breath had become frantic and tried to thrust upward but was held down by Cas' force. "Cas… please…" he panted as his orgasm boiled up fast.

Castiel continued to bob his mouth up and down the shaft and suck hard in a quick pace, knowing Dean was probably loosing his mind by now. Dean's muscles in his stomach tensed and he cried out as he came down Castile's throat. Cas kept sucking him till he was fully finished.

Dean was still coming down from his high as Castiel tugged him back in place and button up his jeans. He pulled him by his t-shirt into a fierce kiss as he landed on top of him again. Dean licked his bottom lips and happily stroke his tongue against his, when Cas opened his mouth. They made-out for a long moment before Cas pulled away and grinned at him.

"Was it living up to your expectations?" Cas smiled and snuggled their faced together.

"It was better" Dean kissed him again and leaned their foreheads together.

"I'm gonna tell my mom. About us" Castiel whispered after a long moment of silence.

Dean could tell Cas was scared, but knew it was something that needed to be done. Cas had told him about his farther and how very religious he was, and how he probably never would approve of anything like this. How his mother would react, he didn't know.

Dean took a hand up and caressed his cheek. "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Want me to be there with you?"

"No. It's something I need to do with her alone"

"Okay, but you call me if something happened and you need me, right?"

"Of course" Cas smiled. "But how am I gonna call you? You said your phone broke"

Dean smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a brand new black iPhone. "Got a new one!"

"That's great!"

"Yeah. Except for all my contacts got deleted cause I didn't save them on the SIM-card."

"Gimme!" Cas snatched the phone out of his hands and added a new contact to his phone. ""Cas", there you go" Castiel handed the phone back to him.

Dean smiled and pressed the button that said, "add photo". He stretched out his arm so the camera was pointing at Cas. Cas smiled and just as Dean hit the button he leaned in and kissed his cheek, capturing him kissing Cas. Cas laughed and turned; kissing him fiercely. With the picture saved and phone back in his pocket, Dean stroked his hand down Cas' back and further down inside his jeans and cupping his ass. Cas moaned in surprise and pulled back to catch his breath.

"Remember that thing I said about no sex until the third date?" Cas said breathlessly.

Dean groaned in annoyance and moved his hand out. "Yes, sorry." He looked up at the roof of the car.

"I'm sorry" Cas said and kissed his neck. "But there's a lot of other things we could do instead of sex"

Dean's head spun up and looked at him. It didn't really come as a surprise to him since they had just done it only minutes ago; he just realized that he could do it to him too. "How much time do we have left before we have to pick up Sammy?"

Cas looked at his phone (which was the same as Dean's new one, his was just white) "20 minutes. And it takes 10 to drive back-" he was cut off by Dean kissing him. They sat up; Cas sitting on his lap.

"Pants off, Novak" Dean hissed and pushed them back on the seat so he was straddling him this time.

* * *

><p>40 minutes later Castiel opened his front door and entered. He looked around in the living room and saw it was quiet and nobody was probably home. He hung up his jacket, took off his shoes and threw his bag on the floor.<p>

"Honey?" he heard his mothers voice speak from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw she was sitting with a cup of tea and a book on the table. He thought this might be a good time to tell her about him and Dean.

His heart was beating fast and heavy. He was nervous about how she would react; this is difficult thing to tell your parents. She smiled at him and it made him relax a little.

"Hello mother. I thought you would be at work?" He sat down by the dinner table next to her.

"My clients canceled their appointments so I came home early. How was your day?"

"It was fine. My two last classes were also canceled so I drove with Dean out of town. I know you don't like it when I go out, but I hope it's okay?"

"As long as you are not alone it's okay." She took a sip of her tea and Castiel looked at his hands on the table, not really knowing how to tell her. "You have been spending a lot of time with Dean after school lately."

"Yeah, about that…" His nervousness came back like a strike of lightning. "There is something I need to tell you… Dean and I are dating. I'm gay" he couldn't look her in the eye as she put her cup down and turned to face him. '_Here it comes'_ Castiel thought. He expected his mother to be chocked and yell at him or something worse but none of that happened.

"Oh honey, I already know that!"

Castiel's head spun up as he stared at his mother in chock. "What? You know? How?"

His mother chuckled and covered his hands with her own. "A couple of weeks ago, I came home late at night and looked into your room where you were asleep with Dean curled around you. At first I was a little chocked but… if you are happy then I am happy for you" she smiled.

Castiel was still in chock. She knew! He was not as discrete as he thought he had been. And Dean had only stayed over one night, which was their first night together, so it must have been really late his mother came home. But that she had accepted it and was happy for him made him over the moon! "I'm very happy, mother."

"Good! And I am very proud of you for coming out, it takes a lot of courage for a boy at your age to do it" She reached over and hugged him. Castiel hugged her back tightly.

"And since we are putting things on the table, I might as well tell you that I've been seeing someone too. His name is Adam and we've been dating for 2 weeks now. I'm moving on from your father"

'_Well this is a surprise!'_ "Err… woaw… That's great actually… do you like him?"

"Yes, very much. And I'm hoping you will too. He has a son at your age, his name is Jimmy. But don't worry, you and Gabriel are not going to meet them just yet"

Honestly, in his mind, he had been waiting for his mother to move on. "Okay, I'm glad you are telling me this. I'm happy for you" he smiled.

"Oh, sweetie" she said and hugged him tight again. "Thank you"

* * *

><p>Dean was chilling in his bed listening to music on his new phone when it rang. The screen lighted up with the picture of Cas and him, and he smiled.<p>

"Hey babe, how'd it go?"

"Hello Dean. Actually she already knew."

Dean frowned "What? How?"

"She saw us sleeping together"

Dean's eyes widen and he spun up in a seating position. "She did WHAT?"

"No, no. Not like that! Ew! It was in the middle of the night, we were cuddling"

Dean felt relieved. Never fun when a parent walked in on their child having sex. "Oh, great. Don't scare me like that. How did she take it?"

"She is happy for us. And as it turns out, she is also seeing someone. A guy named Adam, apparently."

"Is that good?"

"Yes. She is happy, and I'm happy for her" Dean could tell Cas was smiling even though he couldn't see him.

"That's great. But errm…"

"What is it Dean?"

"Listen, I've been thinking. I'm going to tell my parents also, tonight." Dean said and fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt nervously.

"How do you think they are going to take it?"

"I don't know about mom, but dad is probably gonna get mad, and Sammy already knows, so…" he trailed of.

"I think it's a good idea to tell them, Dean. I could come over if you need me there?"

"Thanks Cas, but if you could do it alone so can I. I'm gonna go down and do it now, I'll call you later"

"Okay, good luck. Love you"

"Love you too" Dean finished and hung up. He realized that this was the first time in a long time they had said that. His tummy felt warm and he smiled. He swung his legs out of bed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen with his head held high. He could do this. He _would_ do this, for Cas.

His mother was standing at the stove, stirring in a pot, while his dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. Sam was also there; sitting at the other end and doing his homework. Dean swallowed the gulp in his throat and cleared his throat.

"Mom? Dad?" He said. Both Mary and John looked up at him at the same time. Mary smiled.

"Hey Dean" she said.

"T-there is something I need to tell you"

"Well, sit down son." John said, gesturing to the chair next to him. Dean sat down and put his hands on the table, starring at them like they knew the meaning to everything.

"What's wrong?" Mary said. She could see the trouble in his eyes.

"Nothing. I wanted to tell you that I'm dating someone." At that Sam raised his head from his textbook. He knew what this was about. Dean looked up at his father and them at his mother

"That's great! Who is she?"

"That's the thing. It's Cas." Dean's heart was beating fast. He was positive even Bobby could hear it under the table.

"Cas? As in Castiel? Castiel Novak?" His dad asked with a worry expression on his face.

"Yes." Dean said and looked his dad in the eyes. "I'm love him"

Silence filled the room. Mary turned off the stove and went over, sitting across him. "A-are you sure? That you're gay, I mean?"

"I would rather think of it as bi-sexual, mom. And yes I am. It's not just a phase."

"Sam, go to your room" John said and looked at the boy at the end of the table, looking at his brother in awe. Sam knew Dean was afraid of telling his dad.

"What? Why? I already know about this!" Sam protested.

"Just go to your room! Now!"

Sam picked up his stuff and left the room. After John turned back to Dean. "How long has this been going on hm?"

"Ever since the fieldtrip at the beginning of the school year. Dad please, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad… I just… didn't see it coming. I'm gonna go out to the garage." And with that John left the kitchen, leaving Dean with tears in his eyes, as he looked over at his mom.

Mary came rushing over and hugged him tight, as he cried into her shoulder. She shushed him. "It's okay, sweetie. He just needs time to understand."

Dean dried the tears away and looked up at his mother.

"I didn't expect him to understand. I just wanted him a accept me"

"I know." She hugged him again. "But you know what? Weather you're gay, straight or bi-sexual, I still love you. And I know your dad does to."

"Thanks mom" He smiled and hugged her tight before letting go again.

"Now, you want a cup of coco?" She asked and stood up, opening the cupboard.

Dean chuckled. "I'm not a kid anymore, mom. You don't have to make me coco every time I'm down"

Mary raised a eyebrow at him. "Not even when I have marshmallows?" she swung a bag of marshmallows out of the cupboard. Dean smiled.

"Okay, fine!"

"Great. Get your brother to come down."

Dean nodded and walked upstairs while he took his phone out and texted Cas.

**Told them. Dad needs time. Mom awesome!**

**Getting coco now!**

**Dean **

**xP**

He banged on Sam's door and told him to come downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>4153 words! 11 pages! Oh my Chuck! <strong>

**I'm having my Danish exam tomorrow and English two days after. And on the 13th and 26****th**** another two exams so I don't know when I will update next. I'm sorry but that's just how it is.**

**Wish me luck! ;-P**


	18. NOTE

HI boys and girls... and those out of the categories... u

I apologize for my absence with the story! This is a lame excuse but c'mon, we all know it: ... **LAZYNESS AND PROCASTINATION!**

After my exams i was so beat to write, and I was on vacation to Italy and then at my summerhouse for 3 weeks (without internet! e_O) and then school came so i have more homework and such so... yeah, i'm too lazy to write... and i'm sorry about that...

**BUT**, I'm working on the next chapters and i've finished the storyline, in my head, so hopefully there'll be updates soon ^^

**AND**, I've come up with a bunch of new ideas! just want to finnish this first

please dont hate me...

- _Kris_


End file.
